The Zabini files
by Amrei
Summary: The Zabini files: die Akte, die den Fall dokumentiert, der Hermine eher früher als später bereuen gelassen hat die Stelle als Bewährungshelferin des Ministeriums anzunehmen. ...Verfluchter Zabini! HGxBZ
1. Von Bewehrungshelfern und Fluchbrechern

The Zabini files

Titel: The Zabini files  
Autor: Amrei / koharu-sama (Weiß vieleicht wer, wie man hier seinen Nick ändern kann?)  
Beta: Elurya  
Altersbeschränkung: Nicht vorhanden.  
Genre: Humor, Romanze  
Hauptcharakter: Hermine  
Inhaltsangabe: The Zabini files: die Akte, die den Fall dokumentiert, der Hermine eher früher als später bereuen gelassen hat die Stelle als Bewährungshelferin des Ministeriums anzunehmen.  
...Verfluchter Zabini!  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix aus dem Potterverse, ist schon klar, oder?

**Kapitel 1: Von Bewährungshelfern und Fluchbrechern**

Akte: 0854M  
SachbearbeiterIn: Hermine J. Granger, 3. Bewährungshelferin der K.z.Ü.v.I.* , Magische Strafverfolgung, Großraum Großbritannien  
Untersuchungsobjekt: Blaise E. Zabini  
Familienstand: ledig  
Geburtsdatum: 13.11.1979  
Aufnahme der Ermittlungen: 3.9.1998_  
__...__  
_*+*

Hermine Jean Granger. Es war wahrscheinlich schon irgendwie erbärmlich, doch sie konnte sich einfach nicht davon abbringen das neue Messingnamensschild auf ihrem Schreibtisch wieder und wieder andächtig anzustarren.  
Das glänzende Schild war aber auch das Einzige in ihrem neuen... _Büro_, das diese Behandlung gerechtfertigt hätte. Mit neu wiedergefundenem Stolz lehnte Hermine sich in ihrem Drehstuhl zurück, der auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte und konnte sich gerade noch so davon abhalten über den allgemeinen Zustand eben dieses die Nase zu rümpfen.  
Genauso hatte sie es gewollt.  
Sie sah gar nicht ein, dass sie im Ministerium automatisch zwei Stufen höher einsteigen sollte, als normal, nur weil sie mit dem Harry Potter, dem Jungen-der-du-weißt-schon-wen-besiegt-hatte, befreundet war, vor allem wenn sie davon überzeugt war das selbe auch alleine erreichen zu können.  
Und so kam es also, dass sie jetzt in diesem Büro saß, das genau genommen schon zu klein war, um sich auch nur am Schreibtisch vorbei zu quetschen, um zur Tür zu kommen.  
Und ein Fenster gab es auch nicht...  
Hermine zog schicksalsergeben die Akte ihrer beiden ersten Schützlinge als Bewährungshelferin hervor.  
Genau genommen war sie ausgesprochen zufrieden mit sich und der Welt gewesen, als sie erfahren hatte, dass sie für die _K.z.Ü.v.I._*, der Kommission zur Überwachung verdächtiger Individuen, arbeiten sollte.  
Die Kommission war eine Erfindung der neuen Regierung gewesen.  
Personen, die engen Kontakt mit Todessern gehabt hatten oder aus sonstigen Gründen mit der dunklen Seite in Verbindung gebracht wurden, mussten sich regelmäßig bei einem der ministeriumseigenen Bewährungshelfern melden, bis dieser ihn nach einer großzügigen Beobachtungszeit als ungefährlich einstufte.  
-Oder er etwas verbrach.  
Hermine atmete leicht nervös ein und aus.  
Noch zwei Minuten bis ihr erster Fall seinen Termin hatte.  
Fahrig pustete sie sich eine besonders widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
Es gab eben einen konkreten Grund, warum sie Romanen skeptisch gegenüberstand.  
Wäre ihr Leben einer dieser Kitschromane, deren Deckblätter wahlweise rosa, pink, lila oder mit zwei dramatisch in Pose gesetzten und nur mit dem Nötigsten bekleideten Personen geziert waren, dann wäre sie nach der Schule wahrscheinlich zu einer _‚strahlenden Schönheit'_ aufgeblüht, deren Haare sich auf mysteriöse Weise über Nacht, von etwas, das an guten Tagen so aussah, also ob es eine gute Weile unter Strom gestandne hatte, in weiche Locken verwandelt hätten.  
Dank dieser Komplettüberholung hätte ihr Freund sie dann wohl auch nicht für eine Lavender Brown verlassen, die ihre kindische Phase endlich hinter sich gebracht hatte und nun statt auf lächerliche Spitznahmen auf ihr, neuerdings in regelmäßigen Abständen auf dem Cover der Hexenwoche abgebildetes, Antlitz wert legte.  
Hermine schnaubte leise, als sie ihre Haare, die ihr heute sogar noch widerspenstiger als sonst in einem einzigen verknoteten Gewirr vom Kopf abstanden, in einen Zopf zwang.  
Wäre ihr Leben eine dieser zuckersüßen, rosafarbenen Kitschgeschichten, überlegte sie weiter, würde sich ihr Fall gleich als ein missverstandener Zauberer herausstellen, der nur durch eine Verkettung unglücklicher Zufälle in dieses Programm gerutscht war, aussah wie ein junger Gott und sie im Anschluss zum Essen einlud, da er zu allem Überfluss Single war.  
Sie lacht leise in sich hinein.  
Sicher und sie war-  
Hermine schaffte es gerade noch sich zu ducken, als ein hölzerner Fensterladen in der Wand aufschwang und sie fast am Kopf traf.  
In jedem Büro der Abteilung fanden sich je links und rechts neben dem Schreibtisch diese Verbindung zu den beiden anschließenden Büros.  
Die Abteilungsleitung hatte sie zum Zweck der schnellen Weitergabe von vertraulichen, abteilungsinternen Akten gedacht, die man der öffentlichen Ministeriumspost nicht anvertrauen wollte, doch in der Praxis dienten sie weitaus häufiger dem unbemerkten Austausch von Klatsch und Tratsch während der Arbeitszeit.  
Langsam tauchte Hermine wieder auf.  
„Lilith, was habe ich dir zum Thema anklopfen gesagt, bevor du dieses Ding aufmachst?  
Du hättest mich fast erschlagen," bemerkte sie in einem eindeutig tadelnden Tonfall, während sie ihren Schreibtisch auf durch das Manöver umgekippte Gegenstände untersuchte.  
Durch die Wandöffnung musterte Lilith sie erst skeptisch, bevor sie angesichts Hermines argwöhnischer Miene laut auflachte.  
„Du müsstest dein Gesicht sehen."  
Sie kicherte leise in sich hinein und ihre Sommersprossen schienen über ihr Gesicht zu tanzen.  
Immer noch breit grinsend wischte sie sich eine Träne aus dem Auge.  
„Es ist ja nichts passiert.  
Und wenn du erst hörst, was ich dir zu sagen habe wirst du mir sowieso viel zu dankbar sein, um mir noch weiter etwas nachzutragen."  
Gespielt nachdenklich zwirbelte sie sich eine –wie Hermine immer wieder neidisch feststellte, _glatte_- schwarze Strähne um den Finger.  
„Bei genauerem Nachdenken könntest du mich wohl Mistress Fawcett nennen. Oder große, wahlweise auch allmächtige, Lilith."  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen.  
Sie mochte ihre Kollegin wirklich, immerhin war sie eine der wenigen, die um sie herum nicht laut tuschelten und anfingen sich zu überlegen, wie sie sie am Besten dazu bringen konnten ihnen Harry vorzustellen. Außerdem konnte man mit ihr tatsächlich Gespräche auf einem Niveau führen, von dem die meisten Menschen _weit_ entfernt waren.  
Allerdings übertrieb sie es mir ihrer Ausgelassenheit manchmal schon fasst wieder...  
„Du bist dir aber sicher, dass du wirklich in Ravenclaw warst, _oh Allmächtige_?"  
Lilith grinste.  
„Eigentlich schon, aber so langsam färbt das Slytheringehabe von meinem Freund, der-"  
„-ein Profiquidditchspieler ist, wir wissen es so langsam."  
Lilith lächelte noch breiter, den genervten Unterton schlichtweg ignorierend.  
„Ja, die Vorteile von Quidditch..."  
Sie seufzte versonnen.  
„Aber genug von Adrian, ich wollte dir ja die frohe Kunde unterbreiten.  
Weißt du, ich habe hier gerade die Bürotür aufgemacht und nichtsahnend auf den Flur geschaut, als hier das Bild von einem Zauberer hereingekommen ist und bei der Verwaltung nach dem Büro Numero 12 gefragt hat. Das ist _deins_ Mine."  
Sie schenkte ihrem leicht aus dem Konzept gebrachten Gegenüber ein gönnerhaftes Lächeln, bevor sie sich vorbeugte, um besser sehen zu können.  
Hermine kaute auf ihrer Feder herum -ein nervöser Tick, dem sie bisher noch nicht hatte Herr werden konnte.  
Es wäre aber auch zu lächerlich, vor allem nach ihren Überlegungen von vorhin...  
Lilith kippelte mit ihrem Stuhl noch etwas weiter vor und Hermine konnte nicht umhin sich ein paar gute Heilzauber ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.  
Wenn sie jetzt das Gleichgewichst verlor würde sie ohne weitere Umstände über ihren Schreibtisch segeln...  
„Also, wenn er nicht zu stark mit den Todessern involviert war würde ich-  
Er dreht sich um!"  
Hermine konnte ihr Gesicht zwar nicht sehen, aber anhand ihres Tonfalls konnte sie sich ihr Grinsen auch so vorstellen.  
„Woha, da kann er auch gerne ein Ex-Todesser sein, das wäre mir bei dem Aussehen auch bald egal."  
Sie ließ sich mit ihrem Stuhl zurück nach hinten fallen und schenkte ihrer Kollegin ein Lächeln.  
„Er kommt!"  
Hermine beschloss für sich, dass es sie wahrscheinlich am Besten von solchen Gedanken abbringen würde, würde sie sich weiter mit ihrer Freundin befassen.  
Außerdem hatte sie es verdient...  
„Wie war das noch mit deinem Quidditchprofi?"  
Die Schwarzhaarige winkte ab.  
„Dass ich vergeben bin heißt ja nicht, dass ich so etwas nicht mehr bemerke.  
Das ist genauso mit diesen ganzen Veelas, die neuerdings immer mehr zu Chearleadern werden. So lange Adrian –Er ist fast da!  
Du kannst mir hinterher alles haarklein erzählen, ich halte mir für dich die Mittagspause frei."  
Hermine musste ihr zu Gute halten, dass sie dieses mal zumindest eine wegscheuchende Handbewegung gemacht hatte, bevor sie die Tür zuerst fast gegen ihren Kopf und dann schließlich zu schlug.  
Schritte auf dem Flur.  
Hermine versuchte angestrengt nicht zu hyperventilieren.  
Sie konnte das. Sie hatte bis jetzt noch jede Aufgabe, die sich ihr geboten hatte gemeistert und das hier war nur eine neue Herausforderung.  
Schritte vor der Tür.  
Sie hatte alles getan, was sie konnte um sich vorzubereiten.  
Ihr Verhalten war doch lächerlich.  
Die Schritte hielten vor ihrem Büro inne.  
Sie hatte nach dem Kurs und der anschließenden Prüfung zur Qualifikation für ihre jetzige Stelle jedes Buch und wirklich jede einzelne Abhandlung zu dem Thema gelesen.  
Alle Akten durchgeku-  
Die Türklinke bewegte sich.  
Ihr lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.  
Sie hatte in ihrem Vorbereitungswahn ernsthaft vergessen sich die Akte ihrer beiden Fälle durchzulesen...  
Oder wenn sie gerade schon dabei war, auch nur die Namen.  
Die Tür schwang auf und er trat hinein.  
„Granger, so sieht man sich wieder," kam eine melodische, wenn auch ziemlich kalte, Stimme von der Tür.  
„Zabini," entgegnete sie resigniert und schaute zu dem dunkelhäutigen Mann am Ende des Raumes.  
Er sah genauso ..._begeistert_ aus, wie sie sich fühlte.  
„Setzen _Sie_ sich."  
Sie deutete mit ihrer Feder in die ungefähre Richtung des ramponierten Stuhles, der vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand und er leistete schließlich wiederstrebend Folge.  
Wahrscheinlich behagte es ihm nicht sich in unmittelbarer Nähe eines, ihm ja ach so unterlegenen, Muggelgeborenen zu sitzen.  
„Mein Name..." begann sie, doch er winkte ab.  
„Der ist mir nach Hogwarts _so langsam_ dann doch klar und sollte ich ihn jemals vergessen schlage ich einfach den nächstbesten Tagespropheten auf."  
So ein arroganter, kleiner... Hmpf.  
Außerdem, gab es in Slytherin hausinterne Kurse um diesen herablassend-gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck hinzubekommen oder war das eine der Aufnahmebedingungen?  
Sie verengte die Augen.  
Auch gut, wenn er es so haben wollte...  
Sie schlug seine Akte ein ganzes Stück heftiger als unbedingt notwendig auf.  
Das Foto legte sie erst einmal unter die Unterlagen –das Original war für ihren Geschmack schon mehr, als genug- und nahm sich das erste Formular vor.  
„Blaise E. Zabini?"  
Hermine runzelte unwillkürlich die Stirn.  
„Wofür steht das E ?"  
Zabini verzog wiederwillig das Gesicht  
Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte sie gesagt, dass er kurz errötet war, obwohl das bei seiner Hautfarbe an sich schon schwer zu sagen war, also würde sie nichts beschwören.  
„Enmhmhe..." murmelte er.  
„Bitte? Noch einmal ohne den Waschlappen im Mund vielleicht?"  
Er schaute sie verdutzt an.  
„Den was...? Uh, nein, ich denke ich will es gar nicht so genau wissen... Enrique."  
Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.  
„Teuflische Mutter."  
Das einzige, dass sie an dieser Aussage außer der Tatsache, dass er seine Unfreundlichkeit für den Moment vergessen hatte, verwunderte war wohl nur, dass er das teuflische zweifelsohne auf ihre stark auf eine Lektüre einschlägiger Liebesromane hinweisende Namenswahl und nicht auf ihre Angewohnheit störende Ehemänner zu beseitigen bezog, aber auch die hielt sich in Grenzen.  
„Familienstand?"  
Er schaute sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
„Die Eigenheiten der reinblütigen Familien hin oder her, ich bin 19, also was denkst du?"  
Seufzend notierte sie sich die Antwort.  
„Berufstätigkeit?" fragte sie kurz angebunden.  
Sie hatte zwar mit einer gewissen Herausforderung in ihrem neuen Betätigungsfeld gerechnet, allerdings eher in akademischer Hinsicht und nicht in Form eines... _nicht in Form Zabinis_.  
Zabini lehnte sich etwas in seinem Stuhl zurück, anscheinend höchst zufrieden mit dem Umstand sie verärgert zu haben.  
„Fluchbrecher für den keltischen Großraum. Das heißt Großbritannien und vor allem auch die südöstlichen Umländer."  
Hermine musterte ihn skeptisch.  
„Fluchbrecher? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du," sie ignorierte das höfliche ‚Sie' diesesmal mit Absicht, „so etwas machen würdest, Zabini."  
Er stand auf und lächelte sie kalt an.  
„Ach so, du meinst einen Beruf, bei dem man Gefahr läuft auch einmal selbst dreckig zu werden und nicht nur ausschließlich damit beschäftigt ist sein Erbe möglichst Gewinn bringend auf der Bank hin und her zu schieben?"  
Er funkelte sie an.  
„Ich würde sagen, dass ich hier nicht der Einzige mit Vorurteilen bin.  
Das Formular dürften wir ja soweit durchhaben.  
Wir sehen uns dann wohl oder übel jeden Mittwoch und Freitag."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich zur Tür und ging.

*_**K**_ommission _**z**_ur _**Ü**_berwachung _**v**_erdächtiger _**I**_ndividuen


	2. Selbstgefälliger Feldsalat

**Selbstgefälliger Feldsalat**

Sitzungsnr.: 002  
Besprechungsziel: Aufbearbeitung der Umstände, die zur Aufnahme in das Programm geführt haben.  
Sitzungsprotokoll: Nachdem wir in der letzten Sitzung auf Maßnahmen zur Vorstellung unternommen haben, um eine Behandlung auf vertraulicher Basis zu ermöglichen, haben wir uns dieses Mal mit der Vergangenheit des Patienten befasst. _  
__..._*+*

Hermine spießte mit vor Wut zusammengekniffenen Augen ein weiteres Salatblatt auf.  
Dieser dämliche grüne Salat.  
Lilith schaute ihr über ihren Salatteller hinweg amüsiert zu.  
„Wenn ich das eben richtig verstanden habe, war er also bei euch im Jahrgang ...Richtig?"  
Hermine nickte steif und ließ ihre Gabel noch einmal mit Schwung auf den Salat herunterfahren.  
Das Geräusch, als sie sich in mehrere Schichten Salat bohrte und das Dressing spritzen ließ, war seltsam befriedigend...  
Dabei war es im Moment eigentlich viel zu schön, um schlechte Laune zu haben.  
Sie saß gemütlich auf der Innenterasse ihres Lieblingsrestaurants, einem kleinen Italiener, der halbversteckt zwischen Wohnhäusern in einer ruhigen Ecke am Rande der Londoner Innenstadt lag und genoss die Sonne.  
-Das heißt, sie hätte die Sonne und ihr Mittagessen genossen, wäre sie nicht so wütend gewesen.  
Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen griff Lilith nach einem Bruschetta von dem schon leicht mitgenommen wirkenden roten Teller in der Mitte des Tisches.  
„Sehe ich das richtig: Ihr hattet Potter, Malfoy _und_ den da?"  
Sie biss mit wehleidiger Miene in das Bruschetta.  
„Alles, was unser Jahrgang zu bieten hatte waren ein paar picklige, spätpubertierende Streber...  
Irgendetwas ist da gehörig schief gelaufen, das ist doch einfach nicht fair!"  
Nicht... _fair_?  
Genauso _unfair_, wie die unzähligen Male, als Malfoy sie gedemütigt hatte?  
Oder doch eher so unfair, wie die Gelegenheiten, als sich die Slytherins, bei denen sie Zabini guten Gewissens einschloss, geschlossen über sie lustig gemacht hatten?!  
_So unfair_?!  
Langsam schaute Hermine von ihrem malträtierten Mittagessen hoch.  
„Dir ist aber schon klar, dass zwei von deinen Mustermitschülern _Todesser_ waren?!"  
Ihre Stimme hörte sich selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren schrill an, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
Lilith war zwar ehemaligen Slytherins gegenüber sehr ..._aufgeschlossen_ wie man am Beispiel ihres Freundes sehen konnte und ließ sich sonst auch öfters zu einer etwas zu flapsigen Bemerkung hinreißen, aber das war entschieden zu viel des Guten!  
Liliths Lächeln tropfte langsam von ihrem Gesicht, wie in Zeitlupe.  
Zuerst hier ein Mundwinkel, dann hier eine Lippenhälfte.  
Als wären sie plötzlich unheimlich schwer geworden...  
„Nein" antwortete sie schließlich trocken, nach etwas, das sich anfühlte, wie eine Ewigkeit. „So habe ich das nicht gemeint."  
Sie steckte sich das letzte Stückchen ihres Salats in den Mund, bevor sie ihren Korbstuhl nach hinten schob und aufstand.  
„Weißt du Mine, der eine ist freigesprochen und der andere befindet sich wohl aus gutem Grund bei uns und nicht in Askaban, denk einmal darüber nach."  
Hermine sah schweigend zu, wie Lilith, bei der sie die Gelegenheiten, an denen sie nicht breitgrinsend durch die Gegend gelaufen war an einer Hand abzählen konnte, ihren Umhang nahm und mit trotzig erhobenem Kinn durch den kurzen Gang zwischen Terrasse und Ausgang schritt.  
Die rotlackierte Tür, von der schon so lange, wie sie sich erinnern konnte, die Farbe abblätterte, knallte sie zu.  
Ihre Augen brannten, als sie sich langsam ihre Gabel in den Mund schob.  
Und an all dem war nur der grüne Salat schuld!  
...Nicht, dass sie etwas gegen den Umstand gehabt hätte, dass er grün war.  
Sie war sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihn genauso unausstehlich gefunden hätte, wäre er Krautsalat oder mit Radieschen, statt Tomaten, sie hatte schließlich keine Vorurteile und war schon gar nicht rassistisch, _aber trotzdem_...  
Hätte er sie nicht schon von Anfang an zur Weißglut getrieben, hätte sie Lilith nicht so von der Seite angefahren und dann wäre sie, eine ihrer wenigen -genaugenommen einzigen- Freundinnen, jetzt wiederum nicht wütend auf sie...  
Sie rammte ihre Gabel in eine Tomate.  
Das nächste Mal, wenn sie ihn sah, würde sie ihm sein arrogantes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischen!  
Sie strich sich eine Locke aus dem glühenden Gesicht.  
....Also dem Salat.

*+*

Der nächste Tag war brutal.  
Ihr zweiter Fall stellte sich als Zacharias Smith heraus, bei dem sie sich zwar ziemlich sicher war, dass es sich bei ihm nicht um einen Todesser handelte, aber seine arrogante Art war auch nur unwesentlich besser, als die _gewisser anderer_ Personen.  
Außerdem blockte er jedes Mal, wenn sie unauffällig darauf zu sprechen kommen wollte, wie er überhaupt zu seiner Stelle als ihr Fall gekommen war, höflich, aber bestimmt ab.  
Als er schließlich gegangen war, war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass das noch ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden würde.  
Außerdem hatte sie Kopfschmerzen.  
In ihrer Kaffeepause hatte sie Lilith vor der Teeküche getroffen, sie hatte sie allerdings nach wie vor mit kühler Nichtbeachtung gestraft.  
Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie zurück in ihr Büro gekommen war und einen bemerkenswert hohen Papierstapel auf ihrem Schreibtisch vorgefunden hatte, den sie - wie der Zettel obenauf ermahnte - bis zur nächsten Woche durchgearbeitet haben musste, war sie nur noch milde überrascht gewesen: der Tag war schon ein ganzes Stück früher nicht mehr zu retten gewesen.  
Abends hatte sie sich mit Krummbein auf ihre Couch gekuschelt und bei einer riesigen Tafel Schokolade auf ihrem alten Videorekorder -Sie hatte trotz allem nie auf technische Geräte verzichten können, Hexe hin oder her- _„Vom Winde verweht"_ gekuckt.  
An den entsprechenden Stellen und auch eine Weile danach hatte sie geweint, wie ein Teenager mit Liebeskummer.  
Sie hatte sich so jämmerlich gefühlt, wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
In einer Ecke ihres Büros stapelte sich noch der Teil des Papierstapels vom Vortag, den sie noch nicht fertig bekommen hatte.  
Eigentlich hätte es ein guter Tag sein können.  
Zumindest draußen schien die Sonne, sie hatte gerüchteweise über einen Antrag für Fenster auf ihrer Abteilung gehört und ihre Mutter hatte morgens angerufen und sie für die nächste Woche zum traditionellen „Granger'schen Familienessen" eingeladen, dem letzten Samstag jeden Monats, an dem sie mit den Bergen von Essen kämpfte, die ihre Mutter jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue machte, obwohl immer mehr, als die Hälfte übrig blieb und ihr Vater sich mit ihr über die Arbeit und die neuesten Errungenschaften der Zahnmedizin unterhielt –ein Thema, das beim Essen ganz nebenbei gar nicht so eklig war, wie man allgemein annahm.  
Normalerweise hätte spätestens die Vorfreude auf das letztere ihren Tag gerettet, aber so wie es stand konnte kurz vor ihrem nächsten Treffen mit Zabini auch das die allgemeine Stimmung nicht mehr retten.  
Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, als sich die Tür schließlich öffnete.  
„Du bist 20 Minuten zu spät," stellte sie ruhig fest.  
Das _‚Sie_' hatte sie schon letzte Stunde gestrichen –unnötige Höflichkeit.  
Zabini sah ausnahmsweise ebenfalls ziemlich durch den Wind aus.  
Er trug noch den schwarzen, an den Ellenbogen und am Brustkorb mit Drachenschuppen verstärkten Umhang der Fluchbrecher, der ihm ziemlich zerknautsch und irgendwie schief verrutscht um die Schultern hing.  
„Auch andere Leute müssen arbeiten, Granger", antwortete er kühl, bevor er sich unaufgefordert auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch fallen ließ.  
Hermine schrieb den Umstand, dass er sich dieses mal kommentarlos gefügt hatte allerdings eher der Tatsache zu, dass er unleugbar ziemlich fertig wirke, als der Hoffnung er könnte tatsächlich zu dem Schluss gekommen sein, sie würde ein normales Maß an Höflichkeit oder auch nur Kooperation rechtfertigen.  
„Ich hätte _natürlich_ auch pünktlich gehen können, um meinen Termin einzuhalten, aber _komischerweise_ bin ich nicht dazugekommen.  
Könnte vielleicht etwas damit zu tun gehabt haben, dass wir gerade mitten dabei waren einen Fluch zu lösen, als deine _reizende_ Erinnerungseule aufgetaucht ist."  
Er schürzte die Lippen.  
„Aber auch, wenn ich meinen Nachnamen selten in einem so herzerweichend ...freundlichen Zusammenhang gelesen habe, konnte ich mich leider nicht losmachen."  
Zabini legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief, einen spöttischen Zug um den Mund.  
„Aber wenn man mal sieht, wie viel das Ministerium immer wieder hinblättert, um uns von Gringotts auszuleihen, werde ich wohl höchstwahrscheinlich keine Verwarnung kriegen, nur weil ich dich eine Viertel Stunde deiner kostbaren Zeit gekostet habe."  
Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.  
Wie konnte ein einziger Mensch so dreist sein?  
„Hast du dir eigentlich schon mal überlegt, dass du sehr viel einfacher durch das Leben kommen würdest, wenn du dich wenigstens zu einem Mindestmaß an Höflichkeit herablassen würdest?"  
Eine vernünftige Arbeitsatmosphäre hatte sie so oder so schon aufgegeben, da konnte sie auch genauso gut genauso unhöflich sein, wie er.  
Das war zwar genaugenommen eher kontraproduktiv, aber was sollte sie sagen, sie fühlte sich danach auf jedenfall entschieden besser...  
Zabini lächelte selbstgefällig.  
„Allerdings, aber so macht es einfach mehr Spaß."  
Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
„Und, was hat dein Pseudo-Psychologiebuch für diese Stunde vorgesehen? Machen wir bei dem Kreuzverhör von letzter Stunde weiter, oder ist das erst einmal abgehakt?"  
Hermine merkte, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss.  
„Ich arbeite nach keinem Pseudo-Psychologiebuch"  
Was stimmte –C.L. Saclebolt, der „Therapeutische Erschließung des Subjekts" verfasst hatte war ein anerkannter Kopfheiler, der auch in der nichtmagischen Welt einige umjubelte psychologische Werke veröffentlicht hatte.  
„Und ja, wir haben das _„Kreuzverhör"_, wie du es nennst abgeschlossen.  
Heute werfen wir einen Blick auf Aspekte deiner Vergangenheit, die dazu geführt haben können, dass du..." sie hielt inne.  
Wie hatte sie das noch in ihren Notizen genannt?  
Sie wusste noch, dass sie ausgesprochen zufrieden mit ihrer Formulierung gewesen war, aber darüber hinaus...  
„Dass ich hier gelandet bin?" bot er augenrollend an.  
„Genau!"  
So ging zwar ihre politisch korrekte Formulierung flöten, aber dafür war er wenigstens in einem gewissen Rahmen kooperativ.  
„Du erwartest jetzt also von mir, dass ich dir erzähle, wann ich in meiner Kindheit zu wenig Liebe bekommen habe, nur um dann zu enthüllen, zu welchen grausamen Taten ich mich danach habe hinreißen lassen um das zu kompensieren?"  
Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen.  
„So habe ich das nicht gesagt," presste sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
Er richtete sich etwas in seinem Stuhl auf.  
Bisher war ihr gar nicht aufgefallen, wie groß er war,  
-Oder wie klein sie.  
Und schon wieder ein Punkt, der ihre Autorität untergrub, das hatte sie gerade noch gebraucht...  
„Ich komme hier wahrscheinlich erst weg, wenn ich jede deiner Fragen zufriedenstellend beantwortet habe, oder?"  
Mit einem theatralischen Seufzen sah er sie an.  
„Also, ich war elf Jahre alt."  
„Ja?"  
Hermine lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.  
Er verdiente so viel Freundlichkeit zwar zweifellos nicht, aber im Moment war sie so erstaunt darüber, dass er tatsächlich mitspielte, dass sie bereit war über diesen Umstand hinweg zu sehen.  
„...und ich wurde nach Slytherin gesteckt", endete er.  
„Und?" hakte sie nach.  
Zabini schnaubte abfällig.  
„Nichts _‚und'_, das ist der Grund.  
Ich habe nie für die Todesser gearbeitet und meine Akte ist einwandfrei.  
Das einzige, was ich je getan habe ist in einem bestimmten Zeitraum in Slytherin gewesen zu sein, aber genau das reicht für das neue, ach so aufgeschlossene Ministerium scheinbar schon."  
„Das ist nicht wahr," flüsterte sie. „Du musst etwas getan haben... Das Ministerium verurteilt nicht einfach Menschen... nicht mehr."  
Er verzog abfällig den Mund und schaute stumm in die Ecke des Raumes, in der sich die Unterlagen auf dem Boden stapelten.  
Hermine betrachtete eine Weile stumm ihre Hände.  
Er musste einfach etwas getan haben.  
Sie musste an Lilith denken, die genau deswegen wütend auf sie war.  
Er musste etwas getan haben.  
Das mit den Vorurteilen und den abfälligen Bemerkungen hatte er zumindest immer genauso gut hinbekommen, wie die anderen.  
Die anderen Slytherins.  
Er musste etwas getan haben... _und wenn es der Umstand gewesen war ein Slytherin zu sein._  
Sie schaute langsam auf.  
„Du hast da etwas", murmelte sie leise und deutete auf einen braunen Fleck an seiner Schläfe.  
Zabini murmelte etwas unverständliches, das dem Tonfall nach allerdings in die Kategorie Verwünschungen gehörte, bevor er ein Taschentuch aus den Untiefen seiner Umhangtasche zog und ungerührt darauf spuckte.  
„Bleibt übrig, wenn der Heilzauber die Wunde darunter schließt", erklärte er auf eine Art und Weise, die gar nichts erklärte und wischte sich mit dem Tuch über die Stelle.  
Er schaute sie fragend an.  
„Kann ich jetzt gehen?"  
Sie nickte jediglich.  
Wie kam es, dass er es immer wieder fertig brachte, dass _sie_ sich schlecht fühlte?


	3. Ein Brieföffner als Mordinstrument?

A/N:  
Mein Computer läuft wieder, also kommt hier das nächste Kapitel.  
Als kleine Entschädigung für die Wartezeit extra lang ^-~  
P.S.:  
Das am Ende ist übrigens hönisch gemeint, um sie zu ärgern, sonst wäre es aber auch einfach mehr als ein bisschen zu einfach (und auch plötzlich).

--------------------------------

**Ein Brieföffner als Mordinstrument?**

Sitzungsnr.: 003  
Besprechungsziel: Beendigung der Diskussion der letzten Sitzung  
Sitzungsprotokoll: Das Gespräch der letzten Sitzung wurde wieder aufgegriffen und vorerst beendet.  
Wiederaufnahme bei aktuellem Anlass wahrscheinlich.

Hermine band sich angespannt die Haare im Nacken zusammen, während sie durch die verlassene Abteilung für Magischen Strafverfolgung schlich.  
Sie benahm sich albern, das war ihr auch klar, aber sie konnte nicht umhin sich zu fühlen, als ob sie etwas Verbotenes tun würde.  
Das selbe Gefühl, das sie gehabt hatte, als sie mit Harry und Ron über die Jahre duzende Male mitten in der Nacht durch Hogwarts verlassene Gänge geschlichen war...  
Sie runzelte die Stirn.  
So wie es aussah, wurde sie neuerdings nicht nur immer wiedersinniger, sondern auch noch nostalgisch.  
Dabei sollte man doch eigentlich meinen, dass sie für so etwas noch ein ganzes Stück zu jung wäre...  
Seufzend bog sie in den Trakt der Auroren ein.  
Der Hauptgang lag vollkommen verlassen und nur von ein paar Kerzen in leichtes Dämmerlicht getaucht da, und Hermine musste sich unwillkürlich dazu zwingen weiterzugehen.  
Langsam ging sie an den Türen der Verwaltung vorbei.  
_Genau genommen_ machte sie schließlich nur ihren Job.  
Sie seufzte und huschte an der Tür der Aurorenzentrale vorbei.  
Genau genommen vielleicht schon, aber sie war sich irgendwie nicht ganz so sicher, ob der zuständige Auror die Dringlichkeit, ohne eine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis Akten einzusehen, nachvollziehen würde.  
Mit ihrem Papierkram waren die hier fast so pingelig, wie in der Ministeriumsabteilung.  
Und das alles nur wegen Zabini.  
Nun gut, müsste sie das nicht endgültig klären, um Lilith davon überzeugen zu können wieder mit ihr zu reden, hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich nicht die Mühe gemacht, aber da sie ihr schlecht die Schuld geben konnte musste Zabini wohl herhalten.  
Typisch.  
Kaum tauchte er auf, herrschte Chaos.  
Sie blieb stocksteif stehen, als ein übermüdeter Auror mit einer leeren Kaffeetasse in der Hand ein paar Meter vor ihr durch eine Tür trat und den Gang hinunter, seinen dunkel unterlaufenen Augen und der Tatsache nach zu schließen, dass er einen beachtlichen Stapel Einsatzberichte unter seinen Arm geklemmt hatte, wahrscheinlich in Richtung Kaffeeküche, schlurfte.  
Hermine starrte ihm fassungslos nach.  
Sie hätte doch auch ein Todesser oder sonst wer sein können, der das Ministerium überrenne wollte!  
Ja, es war schon gut für _sie_ gewesen, dass er sie nicht entdeckt hatte, aber wenn man einmal sah, wie Auroren einem normalerweise stundenlange Vorträge über angeblich nötige Wachsamkeit hielten...  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
So viel zum Thema Doppelmoral...  
Sich nun verstärkt auch vor Überstunden machenden Auroren in Acht nehmend, blieb sie schließlich vor der Tür des Archivs stehen.  
Während die restliche Abteilung aussah, wie eine in hellgrün gehaltene Architektursünde aus den 70er Jahren, war die Tür des Archivs aus schwerem dunklem Holz und mit einer Reihe aufwendiger Fluchrunen bedeckt.  
Die beiden Türflügel verbanden eine Reihe frisch polierter Metallschlösser, manchmal mit Kette, manchmal mit Riegel, aber immer sehr komplex wirkend.  
Keines war abgeschlossen.  
Hermine konnte ja irgendwie verstehen, warum niemand einen wirklichen Sinn darin sah, geschlagene zehn Minuten damit zu verbringen sämtliche Schlösser wieder ordnungsgemäß zu schließen und vielleicht sogar die Flüche wieder zu aktivieren, wenn zwei Sekunden später jemand um die Ecke kam, der sich gezwungen sah den ganzen Aufwand zunichte zu machen, da er eine Akte ablegen musste, aber andererseits wirkten die ja doch mannigfaltig vorhandenen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen mehr, als nur ein bisschen lächerlich, wenn sie nicht genutzt wurden.  
Hermine warf noch einen schnellen Blick über ihre Schulter, bevor sie das Archiv betrat.  
Bisher war sie nur einmal hier gewesen und sie konnte nicht umhin, genau wie bei ihrem ersten Besuch, Ehrfurcht zu empfinden.  
Die Wände waren aus glattem dunklen Stein, an dem alle zehn Meter eine Gaslampe hing und die aus dem selben Stein gemachten Regale beleuchteten, die sich bis unter die hohe Decke erstreckten.  
Regale, die sich Reihe um Reihe weiter durch den Raum zogen .  
Hermine strich andächtig über ein Regalbord.  
Was für Unmengen von Menschen dazu beigetragen haben mussten, dass so eine Menge von Dokumenten zusammengekommen war, die nur davon berichtete, wie Menschen die Welt von ein bisschen mehr Verbrechen befreien wollten...  
In diesem Moment konnte sie nicht umhin selbst für den übermüdeten Auror, der in seinem derzeitigen Zustand wohl nicht einmal einen Todesser erkannt hätte, wenn er auf seinem Schreibtisch Tango getanzt hätte –zumindest nicht solange er nicht seine Tasse umgeworfen hätte-, eine stille Achtung zu empfinden.  
Sie grinste.  
-Genauso, wie für die Azubis, die die Akten am Jahresende neu einsortieren mussten.  
Leise in sich hinein lachend schritt sie die Regale mit den Akten ab, die in den letzten zehn Jahren von Relevante gewesen waren.  
A...  
B...  
C...  
D...  
Ein halbvermodertes Lesepult vor E...  
F...  
G...  
H...  
Ungeduldig lief sie mit langen Schritten immer schneller an den Regalen vorbei, bis sie schließlich bei einer Gruppe Regalen stehen blieb, an deren Seite verwitterte Metallschilder mit einem verschlungenem Z standen.  
Hermine zog ihren Umhang noch etwas enger um sich, soweit hinten schien niemand mehr allzu viele Gedanken an Heizzauber vergeudet zu haben.  
Die nächstgelegene Lampe flackerte nur noch unstetig und als sie sich umschaute fiel ihr erst auf, wie weit sie sich schon vom Eingang entfernt hatte.  
Auch wenn das wohl der denkbar schlechteste Augenblick dafür war, musste sich ihr Unterbewusstsein zu allem Überfluss auch noch diesen Moment aussuchen um sie gedanklich auf einen Film zu stoßen, den sie das letzte mal, als sie bei ihren Eltern gewesen war mit ihrem Cousin gesehen hatte.  
So weit sie sich erinnern konnte hatte die Schlüsselszene in einem modrigen Archiv gespielt, in dem ein Serienmörder der jungen und vollkommen ahnungslosen Anwältin aufgelauert hatte, die sich dort mitten in der Nacht noch auf der Suche nach Beweisen für die Unschuld ihres Mandanten aufgehalten hatte.  
Sicher konnte sie sich natürlich nicht sein, immerhin war sie angesichts dessen, was der Serienkiller zwei Minuten später mit der jungen Frau gemacht hatte mit einem unbestimmten Übelkeitsgefühl aus dem Wohnzimmer geflüchtet...  
Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
Das war doch absolut albern!  
Nichtsdestotrotz umklammerte sie ihren Zauberstab noch etwas fester während sie angewidert eine Locke, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte von dem verstaubten Regalbrett wegzog an dem sie hängen geblieben war.  
Sie begutachtete die ihr nächstgelegene Regalspalte.  
Z-a-  
Wenigstens musste sie so nicht noch die ganze Regalfront absuchen, obwohl es so schon eigentlich mehr als genug war, was sie durchsuchen musste.  
Soweit sie das erkennen konnte waren sämtliche Schubladen in dieser und den nächsten beiden Spalten dem Unterbuchstaben _a_ zugedacht...  
Seufzend murmelte sie ein leises Lumos und steckte ihren Zauberstab zwischen zwei Schubladen und zog sich die, irgendwie doch relativ wackelig aussehende, Leiter vom Rand des Regals zu sich herüber.  
Das würde eine Lange Nacht werden...  
Im Endeffekt fand sich die Gesuchte Akte doch relativ schnell.  
Nur zwanzig Minuten und einen halben Sturz von der Leiter später stand sie, zu ihrer heimlichen Erleichterung sicher auf dem Boden, vor der Schublade mit der richtigen Akte.  
Und was für eine Akte!  
Eingequetscht zwischen drei eher dünnen Exemplaren befand sich eine Akte mit der schon etwas ausgeblichenen Aufschrift _Zabini_.  
Hermine begutachtete sie noch einmal abschätzend.  
Ihrer Meinung nach hätte man an ihre Stelle noch gut zwei Exemplare von Geschichte Hogwarts stellen können und hätte trotzdem noch etwas Platz gehabt.  
Mit nun doch erwachter Neugierde schlug sie die Akte auf.  
Die erste Unterkategorie war mit roter Tinte auf eine Kartonseite geschrieben.  
_Zabini, Meredith C._  
Sie blätterte weiter.  
Angaben zu ihrer Person und dann eine neue Unterkategorie.  
Fall: Nguémá, Ephraim –_frei gesprochen_  
Sie schob den Unterordner zur Seite.  
Fall: Yaxley, Liam –_frei gesprochen_  
Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als ein Foto aus dem Ordner fiel.  
Ein junger blonder Zauberer lächelte sie an. Seine Sommersprossen schienen im hellen Licht der Fotografie zu flackern.  
Mit zitternden Händen stopfte sie das Foto zurück in seinen Ordner und blätterte hektisch weiter.  
_Frei gesprochen  
Frei gesprochen  
Frei gesprochen  
Frei gesprochen_  
Und dann schließlich ganz am Ende eine neue Kategorie.  
_Zabini, Blaise E._  
Nach der notdürftigen Personenbeschreibung fanden sich noch zwei kurze Berichte bei denen man sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte einen eigenen Ordner anzulegen und die man einfach unter _‚Magische Strafverfolgung, diverses'_ abgeheftet hatte.  
Das eine war der Bericht einer Streife durch die Nokturngasse, bei der sowohl er, wie auch Theodore Nott, beide minderjährig und leicht angeheitert, aufgegriffen worden waren.  
Der Akte nach waren sie nach Benachrichtigung der Eltern zu Hause abgeliefert worden.  
Den Kaffeeflecken auf dem Formular nach zu schließen war das einer der Fälle gewesen, die ein gelangweiltes Mitglied der Straffverfolgung noch schnell in seine Kaffeepause geschoben hatte.  
Das andere Formular war ein Verweis auf die Fälle, bei denen er als Zeuge vernommen worden war.  
Hermine steckte alles wieder zurück an seinen Platz.  
Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich dabei um Aussagen zu den Fällen seiner Mutter und das musste sie nun wirklich nicht so genau wissen.  
Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr, ein Geschenk ihrer Eltern zum Schulabschluss.  
Bis zum heutigen Tag hatte sie sich noch nicht wirklich an die magische Version gewöhnt.  
Zu viel Drumherum.  
Warum sollte man es auch so kompliziert halten, wenn es auch einfach ging?  
Mittlerweile war es nach 10, aber sie hatte schließlich noch eine Mission zu erfüllen.  
Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schob sie die schwere Schublade wieder zu und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang.

*+*

Dringlichkeit hin oder her, sie hätte doch noch bei Starbucks anhalten sollen.  
Mittlerweile war sie nicht nur absolut übermüdet, ihr war auch noch kalt.  
Müde kuschelte sie sich noch etwas tiefer in ihren Umhang, während sie aus dem Schatten des Baumes, neben den sie appariert war, trat und die Strasse hinunterlief.  
Eng an eng standen mehrere Backsteinhäuser aneinander gedrängt, aus einem Fenster konnte man einen Fernseher laufen hören.  
Langsam lief Hermine von Tür zu Tür und begutachtete die untereinander gereihten Klingelschilder.  
_Nightgale, Abbot, Pirce_...  
Hermine lief weiter.  
Da, _Fawcette_!  
Unwillig zog sie eine Hand aus ihrer warmen Umhangtasche und drückte gegen den kalten Metallknopf neben dem kupfernen Schildchen.  
Eine Etage höher wurde ein Fenster einen spaltbreit geöffnet, nur um gleich wieder zugeschlagen zu werden.  
Hermine seufzte.  
Das konnte ja noch etwas werden...  
Sie verzog kurz den Mund, bevor sie den Finger wieder bestimmt auf die Klingel presste.  
Sie hatte immerhin Zeit mitgebracht und sie würde eher festfrieren, als sich auch nur einen Zentimeter weg zu bewegen, bevor sie mit ihr gesprochen hätte.  
Das Dumme war, dass das Konzept mit dem Festfrieren gar nicht einmal so unrealistisch war...  
Seufzend verschränkte sie die Arme und setzte sich auf die Türschwelle.  
Irgendwann musste sie ja rauskommen...  
Sie schaute hoch, als sich das Fenster erneut öffnete.  
Ein blonder Zauberer lehnte sich aus dem Fenster und schaute höchst interessiert auf sie herunter.  
„Granger, was bringt dich denn dazu hier auf der Türschwelle zu übernachten?"  
Hermine knirschte mit den Zähnen –eine Angewohnheit, die ihre Eltern als die Zahnärzte, die sie waren schon von je her abgewöhnen wollten. Unnötig zu sagen, dass ihre Bemühungen mit eher mäßigem Erfolg gesegnet gewesen waren.  
Genau wegen diesem Ton konnte sie Slytherins nicht ausstehen.  
Hatten sie das etwa gelernt, während den anderen die Hausordnung erklärt wurde?  
„Ich will mit Lilith reden, Pucey. Und du kannst ihr ausrichten, dass ich mich hier nicht wegbewege, bevor sie rauskommt."  
Pucey wandte sich nach hinten und übermittelte der offensichtlich hinter ihm stehenden Lilith die Botschaft.  
Er drehte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn wieder zu ihr.  
„Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass das von dir nicht sonderlich weit gedacht ist. Was bringt dich dazu anzunehmen, dass sie nicht einfach per Flohnetzwerk geht?"  
Hermine rollte mit den Augen, bevor sie ihn in bester Schulmeister-Manier belehrte.  
„Vielleicht der Umstand, dass ihr Kamin kaputt ist und sie sich noch letzte Woche darüber aufgeregt hat, dass es noch einen Monat dauert, bevor jemand vom _magischen Transportwesen_ kommt und ihn ihr wieder repariert?"  
Pucey schürzte die Lippen.  
„Das ist natürlich ein Argument..."  
Unwillkürlich zuckte er etwas zusammen, als im Hintergrund eine Tür geräuschvoll zu schlug.  
Er warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter, bevor er seine Stimme senkte.  
„Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, was du ihr gesagt hast, aber bei Merlin, tu mir einen Gefallen und lasse es.  
Sie nimmt sich alles ziemlich zu Herzen und das wollen wir doch unter allen Umständen vermeiden."  
Hermine war nicht blauäugig genug um den bedeutungsvollen Blick miss zu verstehen, den er ihr zuwarf:  
_Zumindest, wenn du keine ernsten Probleme mit mir haben willst, Miss Ich-rette-die-Welt-am-Wochenende._  
„Keine Sorge", murmelte sie und wandte den Blick ab.  
Sie war zwar schon entschieden zu vielen Todessern begegnet um sich von ihm einschüchtern zu lassen, aber er meinte es ja im Grunde nur gut.  
-Und sie war im Endeffekt diejenige, die Schuld war...  
Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, als sich die Tür öffnete und Lilith sie müde musterte.  
Lilith seufzte und zog sich ihren Morgenmantel noch etwas enger um die Schultern.  
„Komm rein, hier draußen holt man sich ja den Tod."  
Hermine trat durch die Tür in den Hausflur, bevor Lilith die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
Lilith lehnte sich zwischen zwei verrosteten Fahrrädern gegen die gekachelte Wand.  
„Du wolltest mit mir sprechen?"  
Hermine sah auf ihre Hände.  
„Ja..."  
Sie strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr.  
Entschuldigungen waren ihr schon immer schwer über die Lippen gekommen -was wohl auch daran lag, dass sie es gewohnt war Recht zu haben- aber hier war es notwendig.  
„Ich wusste ja eigentlich, dass du das nicht so gemeint hast und ich hätte dich nicht so anfahren dürfen, nur weil dieser arrogante..."  
Hermine hielt inne und schaute auf.  
„Ich hätte meinen Ärger nicht an dir auslassen dürfen. Es tut mir Leid... und du hattest ja sogar Recht."  
Sie lächelte ihr Gegenüber unsicher an.  
„In Zukunft werde ich mir Mühe damit geben, meine Vorurteile im Griff zu behalten.  
Bei Zabini kann man das wohl auch getrost auf seinen schlechten Charakter schieben."  
Lilith seufzte.  
„Weiß ich doch Mine, aber manchmal kannst du einen auch einfach nur zur Weißglut treiben...  
Komm mal her."  
Sie stieß sich mit einer Hand von der Wand ab und umarmte sie.  
„Ich hab' dich doch lieb.  
Manchmal bist du einfach ein bisschen anstrengend und ich sehe gar nicht ein, dass ich immer nachgeben muss."  
Lilith trat einen Schritt zurück.  
„So, jetzt gehe ich erst einmal wieder nach oben. Ich muss wohl mal mit dem Hausmeister reden, hier unten scheinen ja sämtliche Heizungen den Geist aufgegeben zu haben.  
Musst du weiter oder gönnst du dir noch einen Kaffee mit uns?"  
Hermine verzog das Gesicht.  
Uns.  
Das musste sie sich nicht unbedingt antun...  
„Nein, danke, ich denke ich sollte dann auch mal so langsam.  
Morgen wird ein langer Tag und alles, weißt du?"  
Lilith nickte.  
„Klar, bis dann.  
Ach, bevor ich es vergesse, hast du am Wochenende Zeit?  
Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass wir zusammenziehen wollen und wir haben eine Wohnung gefunden!"  
Sie strahlte.  
„Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch Leute, die beim Umzug helfen und ich will ehrlichgesagt nicht, dass Adrians Freunde mit meinen Kisten rumhantieren.  
-Einfach zu viel Umstand, wenn ich sämtliche Kitschromane und BHs so verstauen muss, dass sie auf keinen Fall rausfallen können."  
Sie grinste ihr verschwörerisch zu und Hermine zuckte unbestimmt mit den Achseln.  
„Warum nicht, wenn ich helfen kann."  
Lilith lächelte sie an.  
„Super.  
Dann bis morgen!"  
Hermine trat wieder nach draußen.  
„Ja, bis dann."  
Wenigstens dieses Problem wäre also gelöst...

*+*

Hermine wurde mit einem verhohlenen Hüsteln begrüßt, als sie mit einem beachtlichen Stapel definitiv zu sehr schwankenden Akten in den Armen in ihr Büro wankte.  
„Wie war das noch einmal mit der Pünktlichkeit?"  
Hermine funkelte ihn an.  
„Ich dachte wir hätten beim letzten Mal festgestellt, dass ich kein Aufstand machen soll, wenn _du_ zu spät kommst, also warum sollte man das _bei mir_ anders halten?"  
Sie ließ den Stapel mit einem Krachen auf ihren Schreibtisch fallen, der sich unter dem Gewicht gefährlich durchbog.  
Zabini grinste schief.  
Irgendwie ging es ihr viel besser, wenn er schlecht gelaunt war.  
Diese neue gute Laune war ihr nicht so ganz geheuer...  
Sie warf ihm kurz einen misstrauischen Blick zu, bevor sie sich an der Wand vorbei hinter ihren Schreibtisch quetschte.  
„Gut zu wissen und ich dachte schon, dass du am Ende der ganzen Sache so fuchsteufelswild warst, dass dir deine Objektivität abhanden gekommen bist, meine Liebe."  
Hermine verengte ihre Augen.  
„Ich schaffe es sehr wohl _immer_ themenbezogen zu bleiben, und ich bin definitiv nicht _deine Liebe_, Zabini, dass das klar ist."  
Dieser schien allerdings angesichts dieses Ausbruches weniger eingeschüchtert, als höchst amüsiert zu sein.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht.  
Und, was hast du für heute –natürlich höchst individuell und ohne Mithilfe von irgendwelchen Psychologieratgebern- geplant?"  
Hermine schlug seinen Ordner mit stoischer Gefasstheit auf.  
„Wir werden da weitermachen, wo wir letztes Mal aufgehört haben und dieses mal hoffentlich ohne wieder damit zuenden, dass ich mir ins Gedächtnis rufen muss, dass ich meine Zulassung höchstwahrscheinlich verliere, wenn ich dich mit einem von meinen alten Brieföffnern umbringe."  
Zabini sah ihrem Geschmack nach immer noch entschieden zu sehr so aus, als ob er zum Frühstück einen Grinse-Kobold gegessen hatte.  
Abschätzend musterte er den nächstgelegenen Brieföffner, der unter einem Stapel Briefe hervorlugte.  
„Viel Spaß dabei Granger, aber dass dürfte mit dem doch etwas schwierig werden.  
Ich würde es im Fall der Fälle mit etwas schärferen versuchen."  
Hermine rollte mit den Augen.  
„Keine Sorge, ich werd's mir merken."  
Sie strich das oberste Formular glatt.  
„Ich denke bei dem Thema mit der Ursache kommen wir nicht wirklich weiter, also sollten wir es dabei belassen: Du hast zumindest, soweit ich das feststellen konnte, nichts getan und wir reiten nicht mehr auf der Frage herum, ob das Ministerium jetzt Leute nur auf Grund ihrer ehemaligen Hauszugehhörigkeit verurteilt, in Ordnung?"  
Zabini musterte sie misstrauisch.  
„Soweit schon..."  
Hermine seufzte entnervt.  
„Schau nicht so, als würdest du erwarten, dass ich deinen Rat mit dem Brieföffner jede Sekunde in die Tat umsetze.  
Es ist doch nur so, wenn das so weitergeht kommen wir hier nicht weiter, also lassen wir es erst einmal dabei, ich habe nämlich keine Lust wegen einem Nervenzusammenbruch zu kündigen, so weit klar?"  
Er legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander.  
„Wenn ich schon gezwungen bin, mir das hier anzutun dann auch so angenehm, wie möglich, also demnach..."  
Hermine sah ihn kurz angenehm überrascht an.  
Das lief ja besser, als gedacht.  
„Ich habe irgendwie mit mehr Gestreite gerechnet, also habe ich nicht mehr wirklich etwas vorbereitet.  
Du kannst dann ausnahmsweise einmal früher gehen."  
Er verzog den Mund, bevor er aufstand.  
„Welcher Großmut, Granger.  
Und ich dachte ernsthaft, du hättest alles für das nächste halbe duzend Termine bis ins kleinste Detail geplant..."  
Vor der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um.  
„Na dann, _a presto mia, dolce cara_*."  
Hermine hatte zwar keine Ahnung was genau er gesagt hatte, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es eine Unverschämtheit gewesen war.  
-Der Umstand, dass er sich angesichts ihrer düsteren Miene ein Lachen verkneifen musste half natürlich auch nicht gerade.

*_A presto mia, dolce cara_ – Bis bald du Süße (Laut meinem Übersetzungsprogramms umgangsprachlicher, als es sich anhört.)


	4. Geschichtsstunde à la Slytherin

**Geschichtsstunde à la Slytherin **

Sitzungsnr.: 004  
Besprechungsziel: Klärung der Grundeinstellung im Bezug auf den Anfang des Weges zu unserem Programm  
Sitzungsprotokoll: Es wurde ein neuer Ansatz gestartet, auf den der Betroffene deutlich entgegenkommender reagiert hat, als auf den vorherigen.  
Ein ungefähres Bild der Ausgangssituation zur Zeit des zweiten Blutkrieges konnte erstellt werden

Hermine knabberte nachdenklich auf dem Rand ihrer Kaffeetasse herum.  
Sie hätte sich ja gerne eingeredet, dass das darauf zurückzuführen gewesen war, dass sie ihre Mittagspause damit verbracht hatte es sich mit Lilith eine verhältnismäßig saubere Stelle des Flures gemütlich zumachen, sich eine Tüte kandierter Kürbiskerne und eine Thermoskanne Kaffe zu teilen und über die Vor-, so wie Nachteile lavendelfarbener gegenüber grüner Vorhänge zu diskutieren, statt sich ein wenigstens halbwegs ordentliches Mittagessen in der Kantine zu gönnen, aber das konnte sie sich nicht einmal selbst weiß machen.  
Realistischer wäre es wohl gewesen zu sagen, dass es um etwas ganz anderes ging.  
Zwar auch um Lilith, aber in einem ganz anderen Kontext.  
Um ihr Gespräch, oder um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben um ihren Streit.  
War sie wirklich _so_ voreingenommen?  
Sie beantwortete sich die Frage vorsorglich nicht.  
Hermine stellte den leeren Becher zur Seite und presste ihre Hände flach auf den Schreibtisch.  
Von dem ganzen Koffein, den sie sich in den letzten Stunden selbst gegönnt hatte, um die Augen nach einer wieder ziemlich unruhigen Nacht offen halten zu können zitterten ihre Finger.  
Sie drückte sie noch etwas fester gegen das kalte Holz.  
Um vier Uhr morgens war sie schließlich aufgewacht und hatte sich statt zu schlafen nur noch von einer Seite auf die andere wälzen können.  
Sie hatte geträumt, dass wusste sie noch, aber alles war nur noch verschwommen da.  
Ihr war ein unbestimmtes flaues Gefühl in der Magengrube geblieben und eine verschwommene Szene, die vor ihrem inneren Auge sofort verschwamm, wenn sie sich genauer daran erinnern wollte.  
Da war eine Person gewesen, irgendetwas mit einem dunklen Schal, vielleicht blau, genauso gut allerdings auch grün oder braun.  
Viel Dunkelheit.  
Und eine dickflüssige dunkelrote Schliere am Boden der Szene.  
Hermine verschränkte die Finger miteinander.  
Es machte sie unruhig sich nicht daran erinnern zu können.  
Als sie aufgewacht war, war es ihr so wichtig erschienen...  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
Es war wahrscheinlich sinnvoller über naheliegendere Probleme wahnsinnig zu werden, wenn es schon unumgänglich schien.  
Und Zabini würde diese Aufgabe zweifellos mit Freuden selbst übernehmen.  
Sie schnaubte.  
In dem Zusammenhang musste sie sich wohl sowieso etwas Neues Ausdenken.  
So wie bisher ging es auf jedenfall nicht weiter.  
Aber wie dann?  
Nachdenklich ließ sie ihren Blick durch das eher spartanisch gehaltene Zimmer wandern.  
Hier ein Bücherhaufen, da ein Stapel noch unbearbeiteter Dokumente, dort ein Foto von ihr, Ron und Harry in der Mitte ihres sechsten Schuljahres in voller rot-goldener Schuluniform-Montur...  
Hermine legte den Kopf schief.  
Das wäre doch eine Idee...  
Nachdenklich zog sie das Sitzungsprotokoll hervor und trug das Besprechungsziel ein.  
Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war sie, dass das sogar klappen könnte, wenn sie es richtig anstellte.

*+*

Ausnahmsweise pünktlich schlenderte er um drei in ihr Büro –scheinbar wollten auch Fluchbrecher ihr Wochenende nicht weiter als unbedingt nötig nach hinten schieben.  
So wie es aussah hatte er das Wochenende für sich auch schon eingeläutet:  
Den sonst obligatorischen Umhang der Fluchbrecher hatte er dieses mal gegen einen eher schlichten grauen Wollmantel eingetauscht und dem Umstand nach zu schließen, dass er scheinbar gedankenverloren genug war es nicht für unter seiner Würde zu befinden ihr gegenüber ein Mindestmaß an Höflichkeit –in diesem Fall anzuklopfen, bevor er es sich mit einer solchen Selbstverständlichkeit in dem Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch gemütlich machte, als würde es sich bei dem Büro um sein eigenes handeln- anzubringen, war er auch sonst in recht guter Stimmung.  
„Und?" setzte er an, während er eine Augenbraue gekonnt hochzog.  
Er war wirklich die einzige Person, die sie kannte, die Hohn in diese kleine Geste setzen konnte.  
"Ich sitze hier schon eine geschlagene Minute und du bist noch nicht mit einem neuen Therapiekonzept über mich hergefallen.  
Hast du dir vielleicht etwas Ernsthaftes eingefangen?"  
Er musterte sie mit spöttischer Besorgnis.  
"Nein, darauf musst du nicht antworten, wenn eine von _diesen_ Geschichten dahinter steckt."  
Hermine rechnete es ihrer Selbstbeherrschung hoch an, dass sie ihn nicht hier und jetzt verfluchte.  
„Pass auf Zabini", antwortete sie trocken. „Ich habe einen neuen –_spitzen_- Brieföffner."  
Er lachte leise auf.  
„Oh ja? Das würde ich bei Gelegenheit gerne einmal sehen."  
Hermine murmelte nur etwas unverständliches, während sie, den Blick auf ihre Hände geheftet, ihre Unterlagen sortierte.  
Sie hatte vor kurzem eine Kunst-Dokumentation gesehen, in der sich der Norwegerpullitragende Kunstanalytiker am Beispiel fantastischer oder auch mythologischer Szenen von unter anderem Johann Heinrich Fuesslis, über das makabere Zusammenspiel des Schrecklichen mit dem Wunderschönen ausgelassen hatte.  
Hermine konnte zu ihrem Leidwesen nicht umhin eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit der Zusammenhänge darzustellen, als Zabini seltsam melodisch lachte und überhaupt insgesamt anziehender wirkte, als es ihm bei seinem verkommenen Wesen vergönnt gewesen sein sollte.  
„Wir sind noch nicht sonderlich weit gekommen," stellte sie ruhig fest und wiederstand, zu ihrer äußersten Genugtuung, dem Drang mit den Zähnen zu knirschen.  
Zabini verzog den Mund.  
„Nun, außer, dass wir festgestellt haben, dass du von deinen Vorurteilen lebst _‚sind wir tatsächlich noch nicht weit gekommen'."_  
Sie verschränkte trotzig die Arme.  
„Ich habe also Vorurteile?  
Aus deinem Mund hat das einen gewissen Beigeschmack."  
Das beiläufige, höhnische Grinsen, das er zumindest in ihrer Anwesendheit seit neuestem nur selten ablegte tropfte langsam aus seinem Gesicht.  
Er funkelte sie aus verengten Augen an.  
Bis jetzt war ihr noch nicht aufgefallen, wie dunkel seine Augen waren.  
Im Moment wirkten sie fast schwarz und Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie im Gegensatz zu seinem vernichtenden Blick nur eine eher mittelmäßige Miene des Trotzes zu Stande brachte.  
Rein aus Prinzip hob sie das Kinn noch etwas an.  
Zumindest schien es soweit zu klappen.  
...Auch wenn sie den Brieföffner zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit falls es so weitergehen sollte lieber unauffällig zur Seite legen sollte: Vorsicht ist besser, als Nachsicht.  
„Was weißt _du_ schon?" zischte er leise.  
„Warst du da? Nein! Du warst sonst wo und warst zu beschäftigt damit die Welt zu retten. Glückwunsch, aber dann tu auch nicht so als ob du Ahnung hättest.  
Die hast du nämlich _nicht im Mindesten._"  
Er hatte sich beim Sprechen etwas vorgebeugt und starrte ihr nun wütend genau in die Augen.  
Hermine ballte ihre Hände unter dem Tisch zu Fäusten, um sie am Zittern zu hindern.  
_Nur das Koffein,_ ermannte sie sich.  
_Nur das Koffein, außerdem läuft es soweit genauso, wie geplant..._  
„Dann erzähl's mir doch"  
„..._Was_?"  
So wie er aussah hatte das nicht sonderlich gut in sein Konzept gepasst.  
Ein Punkt für das Heim-Team...  
Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und erwiderte seinen Blick ernst.  
„Ja, dann habe ich eben keine Ahnung.  
Erzähl mir wie es war."  
Zabini runzelte kurz seine Stirn bevor sich seine Züge wieder entspannten und er sie mit einer spöttisch erhobenen Augenbraue anschaute.  
„Denkst du ernsthaft, dass du mich mit einem so billigen Psychotrick kriegst?  
Granger, Granger, ich hätte dir mehr zugetraut."  
Er betonte ihren Namen in einem fröhlich-spöttischen Singsang, der ihr nur allzu deutlich zeigte, dass sie nicht ernsthaft erwarten konnte ernst genommen zu werden.  
- Also nur gut, dass ihm das sowieso nicht im Traum eingefallen wäre, nachher würde sie sich noch etwas darauf einbilden.  
Zu ihrer Überraschung antwortete er dann aber doch in einem neutralen Ton.  
„Nun gut, da du dir so viel Mühe gegeben hast, will ich die Stunden, die du zweifellos über irgendwelchen Psychologieratgebern gehangen hast nicht verschwendet sehen."  
Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah sie gönnerhaft an.  
„Dann zaubere mal etwas zum Schreiben hervor, _cara mia_*, diese Gelegenheit könnte sich dir gut und gerne nur dieses eine Mal bieten, das wirst du doch wohl festhalten wollen."  
Hermine biss sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Wange, nahm aber zu Gunsten des im Ansatz vorhandenen Fortschrittes wie ein gutes kleines Mädchen ihr Schreibzeug hervor.  
So wie es aussah hatte da jemand seine Leidenschaft für das Italienische wieder entdeckt und ließ sie nun ob sie wollte oder nicht daran teilhaben.  
Zugegebenermaßen etwas ruppiger, als unbedingt nötig beförderte sie ihre Gobblin-gearbeitete Adlerfeder –ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Harry und Ron- auf den Schreibtisch.  
So weit sie das sah war er nicht einmal Italiener und spielte sich nur mit zweitklassigem Abendschulwissen auf!  
-Nun gut, sein Nachname passt schon, aber selbst wenn es so wäre, war das noch lange kein Grund sie damit in den Wahnsinn zu treiben...  
„Also, _Professor_, ich bin bereit mir Notizen zu machen, wir können anfangen."  
Zabini lachte auf.  
Hermine hatte zwar noch nicht sonderlich lange –wenn auch ihrem Geschmack nach schon zu lange- mit ihm zu tun, aber dass eine gewisse Person an ziemlich ausgeprägten Stimmungsschwankungen litt hatte sie schon jetzt getrost für sich feststellen können.  
„Das mit der abwertenden Note in deinem Sarkasmus, musst du aber noch einmal üben," bemerkte er hilfsbereit.  
„Aber du hast ausnahmsweise durchaus Recht, ich könnte genauso gut anfangen."  
Was er auch tat.  
Eines musste sie ihm neidlos zugestehen, als er mit der Sorte Tonfall ansetzte, die man noch viel später in Gedanken nachklingen hörte, schon als er sprach kaum mehr als ein Flüstern: Er konnte defibitiv Geschichten erzählen.  
"Weißt du wie es ist von allen gehasst zu werden?  
Nein, dass tust du nicht.  
Vollkommene Gleichgültigkeit dir gegenüber vielleicht, aber kein Hass, nicht von allen."  
Ihr richteten sich immer noch die Nackenhaare auf, wenn sie an seinen stechend kalten Blick dachte.  
„Weißt du was sie mit den Erstklässlern gemacht haben, wenn sie sie nach der Ausgangssperre erwischt haben?  
Und ich meine nicht, so wie du und der Rest des glorreichen Trios in eurem ersten Jahr, ich meine vielleicht zehn, elf Minuten."  
Er hielt kurz nachdenklich inne, bevor er nun deutlicher fortfuhr.  
„Hm, ich denke etwas wird dir die kleine Weasley schon erzählt haben, aber einen guten Teil wird wohl selbst dir trotz all ihrer netten kleinen Rettungsmissionen nicht mitbekommen haben.  
Die Erstklässler haben sich natürlich sehr gut für den Unterricht geeignet - noch stark beeinflussbar und für andere besonders abschreckend- aber was meinst du ist aus den ganzen anderen geworden?  
In einer Durchschnittswoche lassen sich eine ganze handvoll Schüler bei etwas erwischen, das sie eigentlich nicht tun sollten, vor allem auch die oberen Semester.  
Tja, dass hat unsere sehr geehrte Schulleitung dann schließlich auch festgestellt –schreckliche Organisation, huh?  
Hätte man sich ja auch im Vorhinein denken können..."  
Er schenkte ihr ein vor Sarkasmus triefendes Lächeln.  
„Aber die Professoren Carrow und Carrow waren ja nicht dumm –nun gut, zumindest waren sie in dieser Hinsicht... _kreativ,_" berichtigte er sich.  
"Leute, die besonders arbeitseifrig schienen wurden zu einer Art Arbeitsgruppe zusammengetan. Mit praktischen Versuchsobjekten."  
Sie merkte, wie sie ihn ungläubig anstarrte.  
„Und du willst mir etwas davon erzählen, dass ich falsche Vorstellungen von _euch_ habe?"  
Zabini schnitt ihr brüsk das Wort ab  
„Oh ja, wir, wie du es so schon sagst, waren da gut dabei.  
Soweit ich das gesehen habe sind da aber auch ein schöner Anteil Ravenclaws voller Wissensdurst hingepilgert und selbst Hufflepuffs haben ihre Todesangst lange genug bekämpfen können, um teilzunehmen.  
Ach ja, entweder irre ich mich stark, oder es gab auch ein paar Gryffindors, die abtrünnig genug waren, um vorbeizuschauen.  
Weißt du, nicht alle Slytheirns sind von Beginn an absolut verdorben, das müssen wir uns schon hart erarbeiten, also sei ruhig und lass mich erzählen, oder wir lassen es gleich bleiben."  
Hermine warf einen Blick auf ihre Notizen –was absolut nichts mit dem bohrenden Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, zu tun hatte.  
Als er weitererzählte war sie ruhig.

*+*

Hermine war immer gerne im Fuchsbau gewesen.  
Egal, wann man kam, immer herrschte ein angenehmes Gewusel; alles sprühte vor Leben.  
Selbst jetzt, nachdem der Grossteil der Weasley-Kinder ausgezogen war, konnte man mit ziemlicher Sicherheit davon ausgehen am Wochenende ein volles Haus vorzufinden.  
Gerade im Moment lag George längs auf dem Buntgemusterten Teppich des Wohnzimmers, Füße in den angrenzenden Flur ragend, während er seine Haare, mit dem Inhalt einer braunen, mit dem Logo von _Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ bedruckten Papiertüte bewaffnet, mit dem breit strahlenden Ted Lupin um die wette die Farbe wechseln ließ, Ginny wirbelte auf dem gut ein Quadratmeter großen freien Fleck zwischen Kamin und Sofa herum, laut mit dem Radio das neue Lied der Schicksals Schwestern mitsingend, Mr. Weasley, der...  
„Hermine? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"  
Ihr Blick schnellte zu ihrem Gegenüber zurück.  
„Ehm, was hast du gesagt Ron?" fragte sie schuldbewusst.  
„Ich habe gerade nur mit einem Ohr zugehört."  
Er schob verdrossen das Kinn vor.  
„Mine, du hast kein Wort von dem mitgekriegt, was wir dir in der letzten zehn Minuten erzählt haben.  
Was ist mit dir los, sonst tust du zumindest so, als würdest du aufpassen."  
„Ronald! Ich tue nicht so, als ob...!  
Hmpf, und ich _habe_ aufgepasst, nur gerade eben nicht."  
Harry sah von seinem Platz vor dem Sofa –der den Raum nun endgültig bis ans äußerste ausfüllte- von dem aus er Ted und George zugesehen hatte zu ihnen auf.  
„Doch Mine, da hat er _ausnahmsweise_-"  
„Hey, Mann!"  
Harry schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf.  
„Tut mir Leid Ron, aber so ist es nun einmal"  
Er grinste angesichts des nun vollkommen eingeschnappten Rons selbstzufrieden vor sich hin.  
„Also, wo war ich...? Ach ja, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte: du bist schon die ganze Zeit _‚nicht so ganz bei uns_'."  
Er malt mit dem Zeigefinger Gänsefüße in die Luft.  
Ron nickte zustimmend und wedelte scheinbar um seinen Punkt zu verdeutlichen mit einer zusammengerollten Quidditchzeitung vor ihrem Gesicht herum.  
„Du sagst es, Harry!  
Ich meine du hast bisher nicht einmal versucht uns mit deinem neuen Beruf zu ner-"  
Dezent hüstelnd rammte Harry seinen Ellenbogen gegen sein Knie.  
„Autsch! Was...?"  
Harry warf ihm einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu.  
Ron seufzte genervt auf.  
„Merlin, das war nicht ernst gemeint und das wisst ihr auch.  
Aber meinet wegen: Du hast uns bisher noch nicht mal etwas von deinem neuen Job _erzählt_."  
Mit einem neuen Leuchten in den Augen grinste er.  
„Schon irgendwelche Spinner zugeteilt bekommen?"  
„Ron!"  
„Ronald!"  
Er rollte mit den Augen.  
„Was denn?"  
Hermine setzte sich grade auf und schaute ihn empört an.  
„Das K.Z.ü.v.i. ist ein Programm um Leuten, die als Gefährdung unserer neuen, anti-rassistisch eingestellten Regierung angesehen werden eine humane Chance zu bieten zu beweisen, dass die Anschuldigungen unnötig waren, so dass man sich sicher sein kann, dass radikalere Alternativen nur im absoluten Notfall ergriffen werden müssen!"  
Immer noch reichlich skeptisch dreinschauen wedelte Ron sich mit seiner Zeitschrift Luft zu.  
„Für mich hört sich das an, wie eine Neuauflage von Belfer für Möchtegern-Todesser," murmelte er.  
Bevor Hermine darauf eingehen konnte schaltete sich Harry ein.  
„Und, hast du bestimmte Leute zugeordnet gekriegt, oder wie funktioniert das?"  
Hermine warf Ron noch einen missbilligenden Blick zu, bevor sie sich Harry widmete.  
„Genau. Jeder bekommt zwei Fälle zugeordnet.  
Es ist allerdings schwerer, als es sich anhört, da zumindest meine nicht allzu bereit sind zu kooperieren."  
Sie verkniff sich ein ironisches Lächeln.  
Das war die Untertreibung des Tages.  
„Smith weigert sich zum Beispiel standhaft überhaupt etwas zu dem Thema zu sagen."  
„Zacharias Smith?" fragte Ron, mit neuem Interesse.  
„Dieser eingebildete Hufflepuff-Fatzke?  
Ist da wenigstens was Interessantes über den Idioten rausgesprungen?  
Kannst du uns mit ein paar Geschichten versorgen?"  
Hermine verzog den Mund.  
Wieso hatte sie das nur kommen sehen?  
„Nein, Ron, das kann ich nicht.  
Eigentlich hätte ich euch nicht einmal sagen dürfen, wen ich habe, also erwarte gar nicht erst, dass ich etwas zu dem _was_ sage."  
Ihre Antwort fiel ein ganzes Stück schärfer aus, als beabsichtigt, aber manchmal konnte er sie auch zur Weißglut treiben.  
_Obwohl, sie ja gerade das an ihm..._  
Sie schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf.  
So sollte sie gar nicht erst anfangen und zwar schon aus einem ganz einfachen –_und zwar nicht nur in einer Hinsicht_, dachte sie so boshaft, dass sie sich über sich selbst schämte - Hinsicht: Lavender.  
Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und war Harry ungemein dankbar, als er weiterfragte, um die bedrückte Stille zu brechen:  
„Und wen hast du noch? Du meintest doch jeder hätte zwei Personen zugeteilt gekriegt."  
Und schon kam die Ernüchterung.  
Sie konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass den Beiden die Antwort sonderlich gefallen würde.  
„Zabini," antwortete sie schlicht und in Anbetracht des zweifellos bevorstehenden Vortrages möglichst beiläufig.  
„Zabini?"  
Ron schnaubte  
„Ich dachte du hättest mit Leuten zu tun, die eben _keine_ Todesser sind.  
Und ich dachte nach Smith könnte es nicht schlimmer werden...  
Irgendwer, oben in deiner Abteilung kann dich ganz eindeutig nicht leiden, Mine."  
Nun sah auch Harry besorgt aus.  
„Musst du den denn _wirklich_ behalten?  
Ron hat Recht, wenn er keiner war, dann nur, weil die Warteliste zu lang war, als dass er vor deren Fall eingeführt werden konnte.  
Ich habe gehört, wie er auf der Hogwartsfahrt im sechsten Jahr mit Malfoy geredet hat.  
Typen wie er..."  
Er schüttelte scheinbar mangels passender Beschreibungen den Kopf.  
„Lass das lieber bleiben."  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen sah sie langsam von dem einem zum anderen.  
„Woher wollt ihr das denn wissen?  
Ihr habt doch wohl kaum in unserer kompletten Schulzeit mehr als zwei Wörter mit ihm geredet, ach was, keins!"  
Sie stand ruckartig auf und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten.  
„Wisst ihr was, vielleicht hat er gar nicht so unrecht: Wir sind alle mindestens genauso verurteilend, wie sie.  
Wahrscheinlich sogar mehr, wenn man so sieht, wie er bei euch ins Schwarze getroffen hat."  
Mit einem letzten abschätzenden Blick drehte sie sich auf den Hacken um und verließ das Wohnzimmer.  
Zu ihrem Verdruss wurde ihr theatralischer Abgang deutlich dadurch getrübt, dass sie sich statt aus dem Raum zu stürmen langsam ihren Weg durch das überladene Zimmer bahnen musste.  
Nicht einmal ein bisschen Melodramatik bekam sie richtig hin...

*+*

Hermine balancierte einen Stapel _Fifi La Folle_-Romane auf einem fast überquellenden Umzugskarton.  
Der Boden hing schon gefährlich durch und sie gab sich alle Mühe ihre Zehen nicht allzu lange im potentiellen Gefahrenbereich zu halten.  
Eigentlich stellte sie sich unter einem gelungenen Samstagmorgen ja etwas anderes vor, aber nach dem vorherigen Abend war ihr sowieso alles Recht um nicht allzu genau darüber nachdenken zu müssen, warum sie so reagiert hatte, wie sie es getan hatte...  
„Hups..."  
Hermine drehte sich leicht umständlich in dem engen Treppenhaus um.  
Lilith klaubte fröhlich vor sich hin lächelnd gerade den ehemaligen Inhalt ihres Kartons auf, der genau das getan hatte, was sie schon die ganze Zeit befürchtet hatte: nach unten hin nachgeben.  
„Wir hätten den Kartonboden wohl doch verstärken müssen, so lange wir noch konnten," stellte Lilith nachdenklich fest.  
„Vielleicht hätte ich doch auf Adrian hören sollen und diese kleine Wohnung in der Winkelgasse nehmen sollen.  
Da hätten wir nicht den Stress auf Muggel-weise einziehen zu müssen."  
Gemächlich zog sie ihren Mantel –der objektiv gesehen für sich genommen schon alles andere als Muggeln gegenüber unauffällig war- aus und breitete ihn auf dem Boden aus, bevor sie den Inhalt des wohl unrettbar verunglückten Pappkartons auf ihm häufte.  
„Aber weißt du was?"  
Sie lächelte Hermine strahlend an.  
„Es hat sich an sich ja auch gelohnt, ich meine schau dich mal um."  
Sie machte eine ausladende Geste.  
„Das hier ist doch alle mal besser, als irgend so ein Gnomenloch in der Winkelgasse, das außer seiner Lage wirklich nichts hat."  
Da musste Hermine ihr allerdings zustimmen, das was sie bisher von dem Haus gesehen hatte –also mehr oder weniger alles, inklusive der noch fast leer stehenden, dafür allerdings sehr hellen Wohnung und dem zugegebenermaßen deutlich weniger ansprechenden Teil des Kellers, der dazu gehörte- war wirklich schön gewesen.  
Der Hausflur war scheinbar gerade in einem frischen Weiß gestrichen worden und es hing noch immer ein leichter Geruch nach Farbe in der Luft, die Nachbarn, die ihr bei ihren bisherigen und durchaus zahlreichen Versuchen die einzelnen Kartons ohne etwas zu verlieren die drei Treppen hoch zu transportieren waren ihr wirklich nett erschienen –als sie das angemerkt hatte, hatte Lilith ihr schmunzelnd anvertraut, dass Adrian sie nach wie vor eiskalt ignorierte, was ihm bei ihrem teilweise scheinbar ziemlich ausgeprägten Mitteilungsbedürfnis recht schwer viel- und die Wohnung war ein Traum.  
Als Hermine, die angesichts der sich im Hauseingang stapelnden Umzugskisten langsam begonnen hatte zu ahnen, dass sich das hier nicht mit zehn Minuten Kisten tragen und einer netten Runde Kaffe getan haben würde, hinter Lilith in die Wohnung getreten war, hatte sie fast der Schlag getroffen.  
Die Wohnung war zwar noch bis auf ein paar scheinbar unwillkürlich hier und da herumstehende Möbel leer, aber selbst wenn man die zukünftige Einrichtung miteinrechnette, für eine Wohnung nahe dem Londoner Zentrum fast unverschämt groß –hohe mit Stuckleisten versehene Decken, weitläufige Räume und es half auch nicht gerade, dass die durchgehen weiß gestrichenen Wände diesen Eindruck noch verstärkten.  
Auf ihr ziemlich bass erstauntes„In welcher Abteilung hast du bevor du im bei uns gelandet bist Gelder hinterzogen, um dir _das hier_ Leisten zu können?!" hatte sie nur lachend darauf hingewiesen, dass der momentane Kurs Galeone-Pfund _sehr_ positiv ausfiel und dass sie sich die Miete ja teilte.  
An diesem Punkt hatte Hermine das Thema lieber gewechselt.  
Uh, Pucey...  
„Ehm nein, ich meine ja, unbedingt, das denke ich auch", antwortete sie schließlich zerstreut.  
„Es ist wirklich toll."  
Lilith nickt selbstzufrieden.  
„Und wie.  
Man sagt zwar so schön, dass es sich auch gut nur mit Luft und Liebe leben lässt, aber eine nette Wohnung ist ja auch nie weg."  
Lachend klappte sie die Ecken ihres Mantels in der Mitte zusammen und hievte ihren behelfsmäßigen Beutel hoch.  
„Also, auf, auf, wir haben's nach den beiden erst einmal geschafft und einräumen können wir sowieso erst, wenn Adrian und Konsorten die Möbel hier her bekommen, also können wir uns genauso gut eine kleine Pause gönnen.  
-Groß etwas anderes können _die_ sowieso schon die ganze Zeit nicht tun, immerhin kann es jawohl kaum so lange dauern um ein paar Schränke zu schrumpfen, selbst wenn es das Ministerium nur zu lässt eine bestimmte Menge magisch präparierter Gegenstände an einem Tag durch ein Muggelwohngebiet zu transportieren."  
Vorsichtig stieg sie die Treppe hinauf.  
„Die sollen nach dem, was _wir_ gemacht haben nur nicht jammern, wenn sie ein paar Stühle selber tragen müssen."  
Mit einem Ellenbogen stieß sie die angelehnte Tür auf und ließ ihren Mantel mitsamt Inhalt mit einem dumpfen Knall in eine Ecke neben der Tür fallen.  
„Stell die Kiste einfach dazu.  
Wir müssen zwar noch ein paar Bannsprüche auf die Tür legen, aber die Wohnung ist schon in den Register der magischen Zonen aufgenommen worden, also kann ich uns beiden Hübschen schon einmal etwas zu Essen zaubern."  
Der Wortwitz war zwar etwas lahm, aber Hermine tat ihr den Gefallen und lächelte trotzdem.  
„Nicht nötig, ich habe ein paar Kekse und eine Thermoskanne Kaffe mitgebracht, du brauchst dir keine Umstände machen."  
Lilith sah sie kurz abwägend an, dann schlenderte sie lachend ihr voran in einen der angrenzenden Räume, auf dessen Boden ihre Taschen standen.  
„Wenn ich dich nicht hätte.  
- Dann müsste ich einerseits das ganze Gerümpel selber tragen und mich darüber hinaus auch noch mit unserer erst halb vorhandenen Küche ans kochen machen."  
Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung zog sie eine Fleecedecke aus der hellgrünen Plastiktüte, die auf der Fensterbank lag und breitete sie auf dem Boden aus.  
„So, das sieht hier ja schon fast heimelig aus."  
Hermine rollte mit den Augen.  
„Unbedingt.  
Wenn ihr nicht aufpasst landet ein Foto von eurer Wohnung noch bevor sie eingerichtet ist in einem Inneneinrichtungsmagazin."  
Sie zog eine leicht verbeulte Keksdose aus ihrer Handtasche und Lilith war so frei und bediente sich, bevor Hermine mehr tun konnte, als sie auch nur zu öffnen.  
„Könnte durchaus passieren."  
Sie schloss genießerisch die Augen.  
„Hm, die sind _gut_."  
Hermine merkte, wie sich ihre ineinandergelegten Hände verkrampften.  
„Die sind von Mrs. Weasley, ich war gestern Abend im Fuchsbau..." murmelte sie.  
Lilith warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu und hielt im Kauen inne.  
Sie schluckte ihren Keks etwas zu schnell hinunter und begann krampfhaft zu husten.  
„Kh, warte einen Moment."  
Sie atmete einmal betont ruhig ein und aus.  
„Geht schon wieder.  
Aber es war doch etwas, oder?  
Was haben Potter und Weasley denn jetzt gemacht?"  
„Du hörst dich schon immer mehr an, wie Pucey."  
Hermine schaute sie rügend an, was ihr angesichts der besorgten Miene ihres Gegenübers allerdings nur bedingt gelang.  
Außerdem half es auch nicht gerade, dass sie eigentlich wusste, dass sie es nicht so meinte.  
Sie seufzte.  
„Es ist etwas kompliziert.  
Ich weiß auch nicht, eigentlich war es ja nicht ihre Schuld ich meine..."  
Lilith hob mahnend den Finger.  
„So fangen wir gar nicht erst an, du wirst die Schuld nicht auf dich nehmen.  
Erzähl weiter."  
Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.  
Was Lilith zu der ganzen Sache sagen würde konnte sie sich schon denken und sie würde mit ihrer vermeintlichen Erkenntnis wohl so früh auch keine Ruhe geben...  
Die Haustür wurde lautstark aufgestoßen.  
„Drachenmist, woraus ist diese verdammte Kommode? Mit Ziegelsteinen ausgekleidet, oder was?"  
Hermine konnte dumpf durch die Wand hören, wie Pucey höhnisch schnaubte.  
„Graham, jammere nicht, wer hat denn den Tisch getragen?  
Oder wohl eher die Tafel, wenn man sich dieses Monstrum einmal genauer ansieht."  
„Ehm, wie wär's mit Zabini?  
Zumindest so wie's von hinten aussah hast du ja nicht wirklich viel dazu beigetragen, Kumpel."  
Hermine erstarrte.  
Das konnte doch wohl nicht sein...  
Jetzt schaltete sich noch eine dritte, deutlich nüchterne Stimme ein, die ihr irgendwie wage bekannt vorkam.  
„Da hat Montague ausnahmsweise einmal Recht.  
Du hast dich wirklich nicht kaputt gemacht."  
Jemand lachte, und Hermine war sich absolut sicher, dass sie nicht hätte kommen sollen.  
„Man muss allerdings dazusagen, dass dein _Stuhl_ auch nicht sonderlich schwer aussah, Theo."  
„Er war aus Eichenholz."  
Zabini schien dass nur wenig zu beeindrucken.  
„Das macht dich vielleicht zu einem Holzkenner, aber immer noch nicht hartarbeitend.  
Aber das einmal beiseite, wieso helfen wir hier noch einmal, wenn du das doch sicher locker alleine hingekriegt hättest, wenn du dir ein bisschen Zeit genommen hättest, Adrian?"  
Statt Pucey, antwortete wieder die dritte Person.  
„Weil du Idiot dich bereiterklärt hast das als Spieleinsatz zu nehmen und es nicht einmal geschafft hast besser zu betrügen, als Pucey –und ich armer Irrer mit musste mit."  
Schritte näherten sich und die Tür schwang auf.  
Pucey kniete sich zu ihnen und küsste Lilith auf die Stirn, während Zabini, im Hintergrund Nott trotzig gestikulierend erklärte, dass es sich durchaus nicht um betrügen handelte, wenn man es bei jemandem versucht, der selbst am mogeln war, woraufhin ein dritter Mann –Montague?- leise lachte.  
„Wie war das Kisten Schleppen?"  
Hermine registrierte die in einem ungewohnt freundlichen Tonfall gestellte Frage nur mit einem halben Ohr, ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt allerdings Zabini, der sie genauso entgeistert anstarrte, wie sie ihn.

_*cara mia_- meine Liebe


	5. Begegnung zwischen Umzugskartons

**Begegnung zwischen Umzugskartons**

Akte: 0854M

Datum: 19.09.1998

Notizen:

_Ich bringe sie um! _

_Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue, ich bringe Lilith um!_

*+*

„Eh, _Zabini_?!"

Wahrscheinlich hätte sie normalerweise sogar den Anstand besessen, sich für eine solch dämliche Frage auf die Zunge zu beißen, aber gerade in diesem Moment war sie einfach nur zu perplex, um sich um so etwas zu kümmern.

Er sah allerdings auch nicht wesentlich gefasster aus –was vermutlich auch irgendwie verständlich war.

Während sie irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf schon auf den unangenehmen Gedanken gestoßen war, dass Pucey wahrscheinlich auch irgendwelche Slytherins dazu gezwungen hatte –denn einmal realistisch gesehen: als ob einer _von denen _etwas einfach nur aus der Güte seines Herzens tun würde- ihm zu helfen, war ihr Auftauchen hier für ihn wohl nicht rational erklärbar.

Resigniert stellte sie fest, dass sich die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie beide verlagert hatte und die Hintergrundgespräche verebbt waren.

...Ja, es wurde definitiv immer besser.

„Das letzte mal als ich geguckt habe schon..." antwortete er schließlich lahm, offensichtlich immer noch mehr als ein bisschen aus dem Konzept gebracht.

„Was bei Sal- eh, was _machst_ du hier?"

Hermine musste sich mit Gewalt davon abhalten, ihn offen anzustarren.

Das stellte die doch sehr seltene und sogar noch willkürlichere gelegentliche Umgänglichkeit, zu der sie es mit ihm geschafft hatte, um Längen in den Schatten.

In jeder anderen Situation hätte sie das bis aufs äußerste ausgekostet, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie eben ziemlich genau gesehen hatte, wie sich die Herren auf den billigen Plätzen bedeutungsschwere –und absolut unangebrachte- Blicke zugeworfen hatten, konnte sie sich nicht wirklich dazu bringen, es zu genießen.

Dabei wirkte er auf eine für sie zweifellos ziemlich ungesunde Art und Weise sogar ziemlich sympathisch, wenn er sich einmal die Mühe für ein Mindestmaß an Höflichkeit gab und, nun ja, _auf seinen immer währenden spöttischen Tonfall verzichtete_.

„Mine arbeitet mit mir, wusstest du das nicht?", antwortete Lilith fröhlich für sie und Hermine wurde sich unangenehm bewusst, dass sie ihn immer noch anstarrte.

Betreten wandte sie sich ihrer Freundin zu.

„Woher sollte er das auch?"

Sie musste sich nicht einmal selbst sehen, um zu wissen, dass ihr Lächeln ganz offensichtlich wie angeklebt aussah –eine ihrer weniger überzeugenden Vorstellungen.

Langsam aber sicher kam sie sich wirklich dämlich vor und der Umstand, dass jemand in Richtung Tür sein Kichern eher mäßig erfolgreich mit einem Hüsteln zu vertuschen versuchte, half auch nicht gerade.

Hilfesuchend sah sie Lilith an.

„Wollten wir euch nicht eigentlich noch irgendwo bei helfen?"

_Bitte, bitte, bring mich hier raus und zwar schnell... _

Lilith schürzte kurz abschätzend die Lippen, schenkte ihr dann allerdings ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Jetzt wo du es sagst, es kann ja nicht angehen, dass wir hier nichts schaffen, wenn wir schon so viel Unterstützung organisieren konnten.

Wie wär's, wenn du dich schon einmal um die Sachen kümmerst, die ins Schlafzimmer müssen –das sind die Kartons mit dem ‚S' drauf.

Da stehen die Möbel schon."

Ihre grünen Augen funkelten und Hermine lief es kalt den Rücken herunter.

„Hm, aber dir wird wohl jemand dabei helfen müssen das ganze Zeug zu tragen.

Wie wär's Zabini?

Du hast doch grade scheinbar noch nichts Besseres zu tun."

Mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln schob sie Hermine in Richtung Tür.

„Husch, ihr beiden.

Wenn ihr euch schon weigert, wie soll ich dann den anderen Nichtstuer hier dazu bringen, weiter zuarbeiten?"

Sie konnte es nicht fassen.

Wie konnte sie...

Lilith gab ihr noch einen unauffälligen Schubs.

Resigniert schlenderte Zabini hinter ihr her durch die Tür, allerdings nicht ohne dem nach wie vor höhnisch grinsenden Nott den Ellenbogen in die Seite zu rammen.

„Halt's Maul Nott."

Nott verzog nur unwesentlich den Mund und schaute bedeutungsschwer -wenn auch, als er bei ihr angelangte deutlich abwertend- von einem zum anderen, bevor er die Tür hinter ihnen zuzog.

Die Beiden wechselten einen Blick voller Übereinstimmung.

„Wie jetzt? War das eine Verflossene oder wie habe ich das?" kam es gedämpft von der anderen Seite der Tür.

Zabini verzog das Gesicht.

„Manchmal..."

Hermine nickte.

Sie wusste genau, was er meinte.

*+*

Lilith schlug die Hände zusammen, als sich Schritte langsam den Gang hinunter bewegten.

„Was meint ihr, sollen wir dann wieder?

Die Möbel müssen auch noch aufgestellt werden."

Sie drehte sich zu den Anderen, aber Adrian hielt sie an den Handgelenken fest.

„Was", setzte er argwöhnisch an „war das?

Beim letzten Stand der Dinge wollten Granger und er sich doch, soweit ich weiß, noch an die Kehle gehen...?"

Sie tätschelte ihm bemitleidend den Arm.

„Noch, mit einer Betonung darauf, dass sich das ganz schnell ändern kann, wenn mir keiner in die Quere kommt _und das willst du doch nicht_."

Graham ließ beiläufig zwei Kekse zu ihm herüber fliegen.

„Granger? Irgendwie kam mir das Mädchen auch bekannt vor."

Er biss angesichts der zweifelnden Mienen der Anderen grinsend in einen Keks.

„Was? Ohne Weasley und Potter an je einer Seite macht sie doch nicht einmal mehr so einen schlechten Eindruck -für ein Schlammblut."  
Liliths scharfen Blick ignorierte er gekonnt.

"Zumindest ihre Haare sehen doch schon einmal nicht mehr aus, wie etwas, das die Katze mit reingebracht hat.

Und der Hintern..."

Er nahm sich noch einen Keks.

„Ich setzte 5 Galeonen auf unsere kleine Kupplerin hier."

Theodore schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich halte dagegen.

So wie es aussieht, haben sich da gerade die einzigen beiden Personen gefunden, die dem jeweils anderen in Sachen Dickkopf nahe kommen.

Das wird nix.  
Außerdem ist sie nach wie vor eine..."  
Er ließ den Satz unvollendet, dafür allerdings nicht minder eindeutig bedeutungsschwer, in der Luft hängen, runzelte dann aber mit einem Blick auf Graham die Stirn.

„Was sind das eigentlich für Kekse?

Ich meine, wo wir hier schon arbeiten..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Namensregister, Slytherins** (Weil eine Freundin angemerkt hat, dass man da so langsam leicht durcheinander kommt)::

Blaise Zabini –sollte klar sein

Adrian Pucey –Lilith' Freund, drei Jahre über Harrys Jahrgang

Graham Montague –Adrians bester Freund, selbes Alter

Theodore Nott –Blaise' bester Freund


	6. Schlimmer geht immer?

**Kapitel 6: Schlimmer geht immer...? **

Akte: 0854M  
Datum: 19. 09.1998  
Notizen: _**Frage: Würde Ginny mich wohl mit einem Alibi versorgen wenn ich ihr die Geschichte hinter dem Umstand warum ich Lilith etwas antun musste erkläre? **_  
_**Es ist einen Versuch wert...**_

*+*

Hermine trat gegen den Karton, der ihr am nächsten Stand, bevor sie ihn aufhob.  
„Irgendwie komme ich mir gerade ziemlich verarscht vor..." murmelte sie frustriert mehr zu sich als zu irgendjemanden sonst.  
„Was du nicht sagst..." kam es nicht weniger genervt von hinter ihr.  
Sie fuhr herum.  
Für einen wundervollen Moment hatte sie _ihn_ auch vergessen. Mit einer diebischen Freude, für die sie ihren Kopf am liebsten _hart_ gegen irgendetwas geschlagen hätte, bemerkte sie für sich, als er sich seinerseits missmutig einen Karton unter den Arm klemmte, dass er ohne seinen schweren Fluchbrecher-Umhang sogar noch besser aussah...  
Und das bei dem Charakter, fügte sie in Gedanken schnell hinzu, bevor sie hastig den Kopf abwandte.  
Vielleicht sollte sie sich doch einmal von Mrs. Weasley –oder_ Molly,_ wie sie seit Jahren nicht müde wurde sie zu berichtigen- zu einer von ihr organisierten Verabredung überreden lassen, statt sich ihr letztes bisschen Würde zu bewahren und sich auch weiterhin dagegen zu wehren. Immerhin nahm ihre Verzweiflung mittlerweile offensichtlich bedenkliche Ausmaße an...  
- Und sie hatte die Anspielungen auf sie und Ron immerhin schon fast aufgegeben.  
Zabini war mittlerweile dazu übergegangen mehr oder minder willkürlich die Türen, die vom Gang ab gingen aufzustoßen, um den Weg zum Schlafzimmer zu finden.  
„Aber Granger, ich hätte ja nicht damit gerechnet Miss Rechtschaffen noch einmal fluchen zu hören," bemerkte er etwas abwesend.  
Rein theoretisch war es zwar eher wenig professionell, aber direkt auf diese Situation bezogen fand sie ihre mehr als nur leicht pikierte Antwort nicht einmal so unangemessen... außerdem ging er ihr nach und nach wirklich immer mehr auf den Geist.  
„Dir ist aber schon klar, dass du hier mit der Person sprichst, in deren Hand es liegt, ob du aus dem Programm rauskommst –oder eben nicht?"  
Ein erfreutes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er augenscheinlich die richtige Tür gefunden hatte. An sich war Hermine soweit ja auch ganz erfreut über den Umstand nicht noch länger mit der nicht gerade leichten Kiste beladen nach dem richtigen Raum suchen zu müssen, aber andererseits war sie sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass es ihr noch bedeutend besser gegangen wäre, wenn Zabini ihren Kommentar nicht mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken abgetan hätte.  
Genau genommen war ihr die herablassende Gleichgültigkeit, die ihr in Slug-Club-Tagen entgegengeschlagen war um einiges Lieber, als seine derzeitige Entschlossenheit sie in den sicheren Wahnsinn zu treiben.  
„Und wenn schon. Dann bleibe ich eben eine Einheit länger in dieser jämmerlichen, Entschuldigung, diesem _sozialen Programm_," er schnaubte abfällig „und werde dann im nächsten Anlauf jemand anderem zugewiesen, der eine weniger vorgefertigte Meinung hat."  
Mit ein paar langen Schritten ging er an ihr vorbei in das Zimmer und stellte seinen Karton unsanft in eine Ecke des sandfarben gestrichenen Raums, der bis auf eine große Kiste, in der vermutliche die Einzelteile des Bettes lagen, leer war.  
„Eine geschafft, nur noch ein halbes Dutzend übrig." murmelte er spöttischen mit einem abschätzenden Blick in Richtung Flur.  
Hermine runzelte verärgert die Stirn und ließ ihren Karton fallen. Sie zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als es darin unheilverkündend klirrte. Ups...  
„Einmal bitte langsam, _ich_ soll also eine vorgefertigte Meinung haben?  
Und das von der Person, die ja noch nie einen Hehl aus seiner vorgefertigten Meinung über alle die kein nachgewiesen reines Blut haben gemacht hat?"  
Sie funkelte ihn entrüstet an –ziemlich zufrieden mit dem Umstand, dass sie jeden darüber hinausgehenden Anflug eines Wutausbruchs für sich behalten konnte.  
Der elende Troll hatte auch noch den Nerv vollkommen ungerührt zurück in den Flur zu gehen um einen neuen Karton zu holen.  
„Ganz genau, das hast du. Haben wir soweit ich mich erinnern kann doch sogar schon einmal festgestellt, oder?" er warf ihr über die Schulter einen fragenden Blick zu.  
„Außerdem unterstützt du meine These objektivgesehen eigentlich sogar, wenn du versuchst mich auf eine Meinung festzunageln, die du dir gebildet hast, als wir zur Schule gegangen sind und vermutlich über den Daumen gepeilt drei Wörter gewechselt haben und zwar alle samt im Slug-Club."  
Hermine strich sich die vorwitzige Strähne, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen war wohl etwas heftiger als unbedingt nötig hinters Ohr, als sie ihrerseits nach der nächsten Kiste griff.  
„Dich hat nicht zufällig schon der eine oder andere darauf hingewiesen, dass du die nervtötende Angewohnheit hast so lange um das eigentliche Thema herum zu reden, dass der Eindruck entsteht, dass du dein Gegenüber von eben diesem ablenken willst?"  
Er zwinkerte ihr zu.  
„Gelegentlich, aber es hat ja scheinbar wieder einmal geklappt, wenn man sieht, dass du das eigentliche Thema, wie du es so schön nennst, sein lässt, damit du dich weiter aufregen kannst."  
Angesichts solcher Dreistigkeit fiel ihr nicht einmal mehr eine Antwort ein, die auch nur halbwegs deutlich genug ausfiel, um angemessen zu sein.  
„Dann ist es ja nur gut, dass du mich wieder daran erinnerst", setzte sie selbst in ihren Ohren eher schwach an, während sie ihre Kiste durch die angelehnte Tür bugsierte. „denn ob du willst oder nicht, es ist durchaus immer noch relevant genug in meine Meinung einbezogen zu werden, wenn solche wie du, euch in einer Tour über das _alles wissende Schlammblut mit dem Mopp auf dem Kopf _lustig gemacht habt und nicht einmal den Anstand besessen habt es so zu tun, dass ich nichts davon mitbekommen habe, selbst wenn es in diesem Fall etwas persönliches ist."  
Sie ließ ihren Karton mit einem Dumpfen Schlag auf den Boden krachen –dieses mal ohne jegliche Geräusche die darauf schließen ließen, dass etwas zu Bruch ging.  
Sie fühlte wie ihr der Zorn das Blut ins Gesicht trieb. Es stand gar nicht erst zur Debatte, dass sie nachgeben würde, nicht damit. Selbst, wenn ein gutes Stück persönliche Voreingenommenheit mit hereinspielte.  
„ Soweit ich das sehe habe ich mich selbst da schon zurückgehalten- zumindest so lange du es mitbekommen hast."  
Er lächelte schief und ließ seinen letzten Karton fallen.  
„Außerdem warst du nach der Sache mit den Zähnen eigentlich sogar ganz süß –trotz der Haare und der Besserwisserei."  
Unwillkürlich stockte er stirnrunzelnd in seiner Bewegung, bevor sich seine Züge wieder zu seinem gewohnten zynischen Lächeln glättete.  
Er machte eine fahrige Handbewegung in Richtung Flur.  
„Ich werde dann mal.  
Nott hat sich noch eine Abreibung verdient."  
Hermine blinzelte verwirrt.  
Nicht, dass es sie auch nur im Mindesten interessiert hätte –vor allem wenn man die Einschränkung einmal bedachte- aber irgendwie...  
Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
Der Idiot hatte es schon wieder geschafft sie vom eigentlichen Thema abzulenken.  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn zog sie einen Kassenbon aus ihrer Hosentasche und schrieb auf die Rückseite eine Nachricht für Lilith, die sie ihr auf einen Karton legte, bevor sie, gute 10 Minuten nach Zabini, ihrerseits das Weite suchte –bewusste ohne sich zuerst noch einmal bei den anderen zu melden.

_**Lilith, **_  
_**an deiner Stelle wäre ich froh, dass ich zu eng mit einer ganzen Menge Auroren befreundet bin um es wirklich über mich zu bringen meinen ursprünglichen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.**_  
_**Aber über eines kannst du dir gewiss sein: das wird ein Nachspiel haben.**_

*+*

Blaise stellte seine Flasche Butterbier mit Wucht wieder auf den Tresen.  
„Wie kommst du auf diesen absoluten Unsinn?!  
Ich meine die Idee alleine ist doch absolut _abwegig_. "  
Theodor legte den Kopf schief und stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen am Tresen ab.  
„Aber genau danach sah es aus, Kumpel.  
Und wie soll ich das jetzt sagen...?" der Dramatik willen er legte eine Kunstpause ein und schürzte die Lippen.  
„Selbst Montague hat zugegeben, dass sie etwas hat, wenn man sie denn einmal dazu kriegt ihren Mund zu halten und da war ja auch noch deine ungesunde Meinung über unsere Lieblingsblutsverräterin in der Schule..."  
Sein Gegenüber schnaubte verächtlich.  
„Das sagt aber der Richtige. Wo wir gerade bei leicht abstoßenden Anziehungen sind, kannst dir wohl so schnell keiner das Wasser reichen."  
„Da bin ich drüber weg –nicht dass ich von dir da nicht das ein oder andere mal eins aufs Maul für bekommen habe", entgegnete Theodor. „auch wenn ich es_ vielleicht_ verdient habe." Er verzog das Gesicht.  
„Ein bisschen."  
„Mehr als nur _ein bisschen_."  
Blaise drehte die Flasche düster in seiner Hand und knibbelte mit einem Fingernagel an dem Etikett herum.  
Mit einem Seufzen stieß Theodor sich von der Bar ab und drehte sich auf seinem Barhocker zu ihm herum.  
„Du bist mein bester Freund, deshalb erzähle ich dir das jetzt auch statt mir einen der Logenplätze zu sichern und zuzusehen, wie du in dein Verderben rennst.  
Es war ja ganz lustig eurem Geplänkel zuzuhören, aber mehr wäre schlecht und das weißt du."  
Er nippte an seinem Bier bevor er eine ausladende Handbewegung machte.  
„Das", setzte er mit spöttisch-feierlicher Miene an „ist genauso wie mit der Sache mit diesem Re..., Ra...,"  
Ungeduldig schnippte er mit den Fingern.  
„Genau, _Rugby_-Poster. Wann war das noch mal? Drittes Schuljahr? Viertes Schuljahr?"  
Mit nostalgischer Miene nahm er noch einen großen Schluck.  
„Du hast es von dem derzeitigen Anhängsel deiner Mutter organisiert und wir haben's in unserem Schlafsaal mit einem Dauerklebefluch aufgehangen nur um Malfoy ein bisschen zu ärgern."  
Blaise kicherte leise in sich hinein.  
„Und man muss zugeben, dass es einwandfrei geklappt hat...  
Seine Reaktion war göttlich und du hast sogar das _Holyhead Harpies_-Poster vergessen. Die haben in dem Jahr die _Falmouth-Falcons_vernichtet.  
- außerdem mussten sich die Spielerinnen auch nicht gerade verstecken."  
Theodor winkte fahrig ab, das Bier, das dabei aus seiner Flasche auf den Boden schwabte ignorierend.  
„Haargenau, sieh mal, das ist absolut das selbe: es ist ein netter Lacher, aber man weiß von Anfang an, dass man nicht ernsthaft erwartet, dass es etwas mehr wird.  
Und leugne gar nicht erst, dass das hier nicht dasselbe Prinzip ist.  
- wenn du sie wirklich nicht leiden könntest hättest du Gelegenheit gehabt sie eiskalt auflaufen zu lassen. Hast du aber nicht, du hast ein bisschen mit ihr gestritten und es dabei belassen und ich kenne dich lange genug um das so weit deuten zu können.  
Aber das hier ist einfach ein gigantisches, mit einem ernstzunehmenden Haarproblem ausgestattetes Problem, wenn ich das einmal so sagen kann."  
Er warf Blaise einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu, während er zwischen zerknüllten Kassenbons und leeren Schokofroschpapieren Gold aus seiner Manteltasche klaubte und auf den Tresen legte.  
„Pass einfach auf, dass du es gar nicht erst dazu kommen lässt."  
Mit einem erstaunlich eleganten Sprung von seinem Hocker stand er auf und wandte sich zum gehen.  
„Na bis dann, wir sehen uns."  
Er drehte sich noch einmal fingerschnipsend um.  
„Ach ja, wo ich gerade dabei bin, Trace meinte ich sollte dich „offiziell" zu uns einladen."  
Ironisch lächelnd malte er Gänsefüßchen in die Luft.  
„Da ist jemand ganz vernarrt von der neuen Wohnung.  
Ich frage mich so langsam ob ich nicht ernsthaft eifersüchtig werden sollte..."  
Blaise nickte teilnahmslos.  
„Sicher, Theo. Frag Tracey, wann es ihr –_euch_ - passt.  
- Obwohl ich mich frage, wo da der große Unterschied ist", fügte er leise murmelnd hinzu.  
Theodor verzog den Mund.  
„Das weißt du ganz genau. Ich hoffe du denkst noch einmal darüber nach, was ich versucht habe in deinen Dickschädel zu bekommen."  
Die Hände in die Manteltaschen geschoben schlenderte er zwischen den aneinander gedrängten runden Tischen aus der Kneipe.  
Vor der Tür blieb er mit dem Rücken zu dem, in gelbliches Licht getauchten Raum stehen und schaute gedankenverloren in die Dunkelheit.  
„Ich frage mich jetzt nur noch, ob es ein sehr gutes oder ein sehr schlechtes Zeichen war, dass er es indirekt zugegeben hat."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N:  
Ja, es hat einmal wieder viel zu lange gedauert...  
Als kleine Entschädigung habe ich die vorangehenden Kapitel überarbeitet, das heißt übrig gebliebene Rechtschreibfehler korrigiert und Kleinigkeiten im Text (also Formulierungen die nicht ganz gepasst haben oder absolut unvereinbar OOC waren) überarbeitet


End file.
